A Very Twisted Christmas
by thesolitary-dragon
Summary: COMPLETEWhen Twister loses his present for Reggie on the slopes of Mt. Baldy, he and Otto venture out in a blizzard to search for it.  Will Twister be emptyhanded on Christmas day?  Will the two boys even make it back safely?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is a belated Christmas gift. Hope everyone had a nice holiday. I got a laptop for X-mas from my parents with a wireless internet connection...I know, I know, you're all dying of envy. WE GOT A DOG TOO! Our cat loves him, they were wrastling all night.

Ahem...any-hoo. This story takes place in the A Simple Kiss timeline; it's actually supposed to take place after A Dim Light in the Dark (which isn't written yet) but there's a slight spoiler for that story. Reg and Twister both get jobs in the story; but I don't tell you what their jobs are in this story so...um...

Summary: Nostalgic for the white Christmases they used to experience in Kansas, Sam's mother concocts a plan to spend the holidays in the mountains with the Rockets, Rodriguezes, and of course, Tito. But when Twister loses his present for Reggie on the slopes of Mt. Baldy, he and Otto brave a blizzard to look for it. Will Twister be empty handed on Christmas day? Will the two boys even make it back safely?

ENJOY!

* * *

A Very Twisted Christmas

Chapter 1

Reggie rolled over, reaching across her dresser, past the multiple pictures of her brother, herself, her good friend Sam, and the big heart shaped frame sporting a picture of her boyfriend Twister, to switch off the blaring alarm clock. The digital numbers read 4:35. She smiled, shifting slightly in her bed. Winter Break had just begun; it was going to be a good day.

-0-0-Two Weeks Before-0-0-

Ray leaned over the counter at the Shore Shack, nabbing a free piece of his son, Otto's, tee shirt. The irrepressible Rocket boy was spinning wildly in the barstool, head-banging to some rock band's music blaring through his headphones. Ray had been trying to get his son's attention for the past five minutes, and it wasn't until his son began air-drumming that Ray realized there were miniscule earphones tucked in those severely tanned ears.

"Otto," Ray persisted, tugging his son's shirt vivaciously, "Otto!" He yelled, just as said young man removed the headphones from his ears.

"Dude, Raymundo," Otto moaned, "You don't have to yell."

"'Cause the rest of the Shore Shack can hear you just fine," Tito; the burlesque Hawaiian cook and long-time friend of Ray, commented from the grill before releasing a hearty chuckle.

"What's up, dad?" Otto asked, turning his CD player off and grinning winningly up at his father. He had turned sixteen that year, which meant he would be getting his license if he ever past his DMV test, a fact that tormented Ray to no end.

Reggie, Ray's daughter and Otto's older sister, had gotten her license the year before. She was responsible, organized, and knew how to follow the rules. She was a good driver, which the man at the DMV had gladly told Ray. Otto, on the other hand, was a risk taker. He was brash, loved speed, and broke rules whenever possible. After Otto had returned from taking the test the first time, the man; hair bothered, shirt rumpled, and eyes seeming to be permanently widened, announced that as long as he worked at the DMV Otto Rocket would never get a license. Of course, then Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez, who happened to be Otto's best friend, took his test the following day and the man promptly retired.

"I was wondering," Ray began, trying to compose himself, "If you're not doing anything besides sitting there could you possibly pick up an apron and help bus some tables?"

"Dad, I _am_ doing something," Otto protested, "I'm waiting for Twister to get off work, we're going to Madtown."

"Really…that's a great deal more than just sitting there," Ray muttered, before throwing a white apron over his son's shoulder and saying, "Here, get to work."

"Sure thing, _dad_," Otto snarled, before tying the white cloth about his waist, slipping the headphones back in his ears, turning his CD player back on, and marching to the first unoccupied, dirty table.

"You could always get a job, Otto," Ray called over his shoulder, as he turned to the customers waiting patiently to order.

It was getting chilly those days. Otto was wearing a long sleeved shirt under his usual tee. Ray was bundled up in a sweater, and Tito was kept warm by the fire of the grill. Being a bayside diner, the Shore Shack was an open restaurant, sporting a beautiful view of the ocean, the beach, and the amusement park further down the Pier. Unfortunately, it was also open to the breeze of winter. They lived in California, so the area didn't really drop too far down, but being used to the warm weather had bred the Rockets, and other locals, into warm blooded people not well-adjusted to anything below fifty degrees. The cold weather also foreshadowed something else. Winter Break, and more importantly, Christmas. One would think California would be unusually flocked with tourists, or _shoobies_ as the kids called them, what with being a vacation time. However, the Yuletide season had just the opposite effect. Most locals left the sunny Ocean Shores to spend time with family members elsewhere. Ocean Shores was fairly empty by the time schools were released for the vacation time.

"Mount Baldy is covered," Tito announced conversationally to Ray.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ray retorted.

"Ski trip with the little cuzes?"

"Yup." Ray nodded, taking two plates back to a table of customers. He glanced Twister making his way skateboard wise up the boardwalk, still dressed in his uniform a red shirt and baggy khakis. He came to a halt outside of the Shack, kicking his board into his hand and removing his helmet. Twister slumped into the nearest chair, head falling onto his arms, coming to rest on the table in front of him. "How's it going at the old salt mines, Twister?" Ray asked.

"What salt mines?" Twister mumbled in return.

"He means work," Otto clarified, having noticed his best friend's entrance, removing his headphones and apron.

"I have to work another double shift," Twister grumbled, his voice muffled by his arms, "I have half an hour before I have to go back."

"What? But Twister, we were going to go to Madtown!" Otto cried, falling into the chair next to the obviously exhausted young man, "They can't make you work double-shifts, can they? Aren't there child labor laws?"

"I have to, Otto," Twister protested, "I'm sorry…I'll do it…sometime…or other…or something…" He trailed off and was silent, his breathing steady.

"But Twister…Twister?" Otto frowned, "I think he's asleep."

"Well, that settles it," Ray announced, and Otto looked questioningly to his father, "We're taking that trip."

"Which trip?" Otto asked.

"To Mount Baldy. That kid needs a vacation…maybe more than me," Ray mumbled, scratching his chin and turning to resume work.

-0-0-

Mrs. Dullard pursed her lips slightly as she tiptoed next to her son Sam's room. He was inside with his friend, Reggie, and Mrs. Dullard wasn't sure she liked the idea of him being alone with a girl, no matter how long he'd known her for. She always made sure he left the door open whenever Reggie was over, and often times would tiptoe up to check on the two. She wouldn't say she was overprotective, just cautious. They were huddled around Sam's computer, obviously completely consumed by whatever was on the monitor.

"Have you gone Christmas shopping yet?" Reggie finally spoke up.

"Yup. I wrapped the last of my gifts last night," Sam replied, "If you're wondering, yes, I got your gift. In fact, it was one of the first ones I bought."

"Oh, I was just wondering…you know…I still have a few things to get and…" Reggie stammered, fiddling with a strand of her hair, "Maybe you could…"

"You don't know what to get Twister," Sam concluded and Reggie sighed with exasperation.

"This is our first Christmas as…well…a couple, and…what is a girlfriend supposed to get her boyfriend? I don't know," Reggie cried. Mrs. Dullard frowned slightly. Reggie was dating the awkward one that liked to tease her son? The one they called Twister? Since when? Mrs. Dullard couldn't say she wasn't disappointed. While she'd partly thought of Reggie as something of a hussy, she'd somewhat hoped there was more to Sam's relationship with the young Rocket girl. Reggie was fairly attractive, and it was more than evident Sam's fondness of her.

"What makes you think I know?" Sam retorted, receiving an anguished look. He sighed. "Reg, just because you two are dating doesn't mean you have to buy him a certain kind of gift now. Just buy him something you know he'll like, like you always do. Though it would be expected you put a little more time, thought, and of course, money into his gift. But you know, it's Twister, anything you get him will make him happy. Literally, get him socks he'll be ecstatic."

"_Sam_," Reggie scowled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving the mouse and clicking on some desktop icon and asking, "What were you thinking of getting him?"

"I don't know. I thought about getting him something…like a camera…or something great like that. But when I was looking…well, everything's so expensive, and my job doesn't really pay that great. I could work extra hours at the Shack, but my dad's struggling to get the bills paid as it is," Reggie replied.

"Have you guys even talked about the exchanging of Christmas gifts?" Sam questioned, leaning back and peering at Reggie.

"No," Reggie sighed, "We really haven't had time to talk about serious stuff like that at all. He's been so busy with his job, and school, and _his job_. They're really working him over there, you know. When he finally gets home and calls me, I usually do all the talking, and I mostly just complain about my day. I feel so badly, because I know he's so much worse off, but he likes hearing about my problems, I guess because…"

Mrs. Dullard decided it was time to slip back down the stairs, silently reprimanding herself for eavesdropping so long. She sighed, finding herself in the kitchen looking out the window. She'd moved her son from Kansas what seemed an eternity ago. He was at an impressionable age, which made adjusting to the new environment hard. But he'd made good friends with the Rocket siblings and the Rodriguez boy. They'd helped him with the move. She, however, still found herself reminiscing about their hometown. There would be a blanket of snow on the ground by that time of year. The houses would all be aglow with beautiful lights, and the evergreens would look so majestic in the far distance, carefully accenting the enchanting scene.

But the Dullards lived in Ocean Shores now. There was no chance of a white Christmas in Southern California. The move to the sunny beaches was necessary, mostly due to Sam's allergies. But often times Mrs. Dullard found herself longing for the green pastures of Kansas. The winter season was exceptionally painful for Mrs. Dullard as she had been born and raised in the mountainous prairie country. She remembered the long and chilly nights, wrapped up in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate and roasting chestnuts by the fireplace. A fireplace was more or less - well, out of place - in a California home. That wasn't to say some homes weren't equipped with them.

When Sam was younger, he and his father always built a traditional snowman on Christmas eve. Mrs. Dullard smiled at the quirky memory. Her ex-husband had always been a busy business man and his son rarely saw him. But he always managed to find time to build that snowman. They would traverse out into thick of the cold, bundled in layers of clothing, cotton and wool. They would carry various garments with them; a scarf, a hat, and different things like a carrot for a nose, coal from the barbeque. One year they used crushed cans for buttons and Mrs. Dullard's snakeskin belt. They would then trek back into the house soaked from head to toe and shivering, breathless. They would drag Mrs. Dullard out into the chill, camera in hand, and she would snap a picture of their creation. She had a shoebox full of such photos. The year before Sam and Mrs. Dullard had moved from Kansas, the traditional snowman hadn't been built. Things had been too strained in her relationship with her ex-husband and it had affected his relationship with their son.

When the phone rang, shaking Mrs. Dullard from her thoughts, she nearly jumped. She rushed to the living room, picking up the receiver on the fourth ring, and breathing heavily into the phone a deep "hello?"

"Hey, it's Ray Rocket, Reggie and Otto's dad," the husky voice on the end of the line greeted.

"I remember who you are, Ray, Sammy has only been playing with your children for six years," Mrs. Dullard scolded, and Ray chuckled slightly, nervously.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, "I can never tell with you."

"How's Tito?" Mrs. Dullard asked, though she'd seen the friendly Hawaiian only yesterday.

"He's fine. Grilling up a storm down here at the Shack. Listen, Paula, I just recently heard the slopes of Mt. Baldy just got a layer of fresh powder, and I was thinking this Winter Break I'd take the kids up for the annual ski trip. I was just checking to make sure that it was cool with you if Sammy came," Ray said. Mrs. Dullard felt a tug at the corner of her lips. An idea was forming in her mind. Sam often traveled with the Rocket family on their ski trips and was always coming back home with tales of how great Mount Baldy was and how much fun he'd had. She'd never gotten the courage to go up herself. But that year, she was feeling nostalgic for snow.

"You know, Ray," Mrs. Dullard stated, "I wouldn't mind making a trip up to that old mountain myself."

"_You_, Paula?" Ray nearly choked.

"Well, I've just been thinking a lot about home - Kansas, I mean. I miss having nice white Christmases," Mrs. Dullard mumbled, twirling the phone cord about her fingers, "I was thinking...well, wouldn't it be nice to rent a cabin up in those hills for the week and spend Christmas up there?"

"That's actually a good idea," Ray replied, and Mrs. Dullard smiled proudly, "I could talk to Sandy and Raul about it. The kids wouldn't want to spend Christmas without Twister, but I don't think his family would be too keen on the idea of him being separated from them on the holiday. Maybe I could talk the Rodriguezes into joining us. Tito will come, of course, but I'll have to discuss it with him..."

"I could look into the cabins' availability on-line," Paula put in, feeling very much like a conspirator.

"That'll be great," Ray said excitedly, "I'll call Sandy and Raul right now. It'll be like our own little Christmas present to the kids, they'll be so happy. They're so much to do up there, I know they'll be really anxious to hit those slopes."

"Oh, good. I can't wait to see my little Sammy on that snow. He tells me all about his little excursions...I worry, of course," Mrs. Dullard squealed.

"There's nothing to worry about, Paula. Sam is a great snowboarder, and I've always instilled proper safety on the slopes into each of the kids' heads."

"I don't doubt you did," Mrs. Dullard replied, then as a second-thought, "Ray, I was wondering, how long have Reggie and the Rodriguez boy been dating?"

"What?" Ray seemed startled by the question, "Oh...ahem, I really couldn't say. A few months, I suppose, I don't much know the details of their getting together. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. How are you handling it?"

"Well...it's Twister. How can I handle it? I guess they've known each other their whole lives...what can I say...well, um...I guess...anyhow...I'll talk to you later, Paula?"

"Um...certainly, Ray. Oh, when do we want to tell the kids?"

"Well, I've already told Otto we're heading up there come Winter Break, so we'll just surprise them with the fact we'll be there all through Christmas when we get to the mountain," Ray told her decidedly, "Bye."

Mrs. Dullard replaced the phone on its cradle, smiling despite herself. She would be getting her white Christmas after all. She rubbed her forehead. But why had she felt the need to ask about Twister and Reggie's relationship? That was all very confusing. But poor Ray, she thought, he seemed uncertain of what to think of his daughter's dating the Rodriguez youngest boy. Often times, she herself didn't know what to make of him.

-0-0-

Twister sighed, stopping on his way back to work, in front of the line of shops on the Pier. He kicked his board up into his hand, undoing the helmet strap beneath his chin. He was exhausted. He'd been working harder than he'd ever worked in his entire life those past weeks; asking for as many extra hours as he could from his boss. His days consisted of waking up, going to school, leaving school straight to work, coming home sometimes around eleven, even twelve on some nights, doing his homework as quickly as possible while making a phone call to Reggie, then passing out for four or three hours on his bed. Then the weekend rolled around and he would wake up early, and go to work the entire day. He pressed his hands against the window of a particular store. There were different items featured in the window for people passing by to see.

For Twister, buying presents for his family and friends had been easy, as always, and he didn't doubt, as always, his gifts would be considered the lamest under the tree. He tried to get what he thought his loved ones would like and appreciate, but he always thought wrong. So he always tried, and always failed. His parents would tell him, "it's the thought that counts", leaving off for him to fill in, "even if the thought is wrong." So he got everyone simple gifts. And, having a job that year meant he could splurge slightly, rather than relying on what little allowance he'd saved over the several weeks before Christmas. But one gift was still missing. Reggie's.

That year was different than every other. Reggie was his girlfriend that year and he wanted to get her something special that showed her how strongly he really felt about her. He'd never been able to get her the presents he'd wanted to in the past, because they'd always been inappropriate coming from a friend. But now, staring down into that window, as he'd done so many days before ever since Reggie had paused, glancing longingly at the different items, he knew he could buy her what he really wanted to. That particularly intricate pendant inlaid with delicate precious stones dangling on the silver chain. It was so expensive though.

Just seeing the price tag on the necklace jolted Twister back to his current responsibilities, mainly getting back to work to start the next shift. A co-worker had called out and Twister had volunteered to cover for him. He felt guilty about it, knowing that he'd made plans with Otto, but he was that much closer to purchasing the necklace.

Twister slid his board to the ground, hopping back on it while redoing his helmet straps. It he weren't so fatigued, he would pull off a few radical moves, but all he could manage was to wheel himself down the sidewalk while praying he didn't fall over.

Otto had mentioned a vacation before Twister had torn down the street away from the Shore Shack back to his workplace. Winter Break, Otto had said, Ray would be taking them up to Mount Baldy. A vacation, Twister thought longingly; rest, relaxation, and tearing up the slopes of Mt. Baldy. He had to request the time off within that week. He fantasized about asking for the entire Winter Break off, and it wasn't truly impossible, as that was their slowest time of year. He grinned to himself. He would do it. He would ask for the entire Winter Break off. By then, he undoubtedly have the necklace purchased. In fact, by his calculations; which weren't entirely accurate, he would be able to buy the necklace by the middle of the next week.

With that thought, Twister propelled himself forward more enthusiastically. If it was for Reggie, he could survive the next several days.

-0-0-0-0-----------Back to the Present: Winter Break----------0-0-0-0-

Reggie tiptoed through the quiet Rocket household to the kitchen, slipping down in silence. She sat on the couch in the living room, pulling her knees up to her chest. She'd finished packing her things the night before. This would be a trip with Twister's family, Sam's family, everyone would be coming. She opened her laptop, which sat on the surfboard coffee table in the middle of the living room, opening the e-mail she'd received the night before.

_Yo Reg,_

_How's it going? So your hitting the slopes of Mt. Baldy this winter too, huh? Awesome._

_See ya' there,_

_Lizzie._

Reggie smiled, pulling open the last article she needed to finish for the latest issue of her Zine. All she needed were a few final touches. Sam would be showing up early, so they could print the Zine and deliver it before the road trip started.

* * *

END A/N: For those of you who don't remember Lizzie, she's the girl Reggie met on Mount Baldy, you know, who only had one leg. I saw that episode recently and said "she just has to make a guest appearance in my fanfic!" So, yeah, that's why she has a little cameo... 

I know, slow beginning, and the flashback is bringing back memories of another ff I have to finish (cough, cough...Killing the )...

I have to away to post the next chapter, and eat because my family is bugging me.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors (especially since I'm not proofreading this damn thing...) and go **_REVIEW_**! As it would be _much_ appreciated.

Thanks for Reading.

I don't know why I put eleven. My math sucks. This is why I should proofread things.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention, I don't know Mrs. Dullard's name. I, however, did notice that she was referenced to as "Paula" in someone's ff and I wasn't sure if this was her name or not; but I used it anyways. Credit to whoever wrote that story that used the name "Paula" (I don't remember who you are...and I'm too lazy to look...)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hm...when readying to hit those snowy hills, different flashy magazines will list a menagerie of items they appropriate as necessities. This Rocket girl, however, knows all she needs is her board, her bros, and most definitely, her guy to keep warm with while waiting for the ski-lift and totally out-shred in a race down the mountainside..." Reggie read aloud, smirking. She knew Twister would like him being referenced to, "So toss the gloss, ditch the cutesy ski cap and too tight tee, grab your gear, and keep in mind, the only powder you need this winter is white and littered across the mountain tops!" She saved the file, lifting herself up when their came a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, Reg," Sam greeted, blades on his feet and helmet atop his head, "Ready for print?"

"Yup. The last article is done with," Reggie answered, lifting her laptop, "Let's get to the garage." She lead them to the driveway, opening the door and waiting while Sam added the last article and began the printing process.

"So, you ready for those slopes?" Sam asked.

"Definitely," Reggie grinned, "I can't wait. This is the biggest trip we've made since...well...since I can't remember."

"I can't believe my mom's coming," Sam moaned.

"What's so bad about that?" Reggie asked.

"It's _my mom_! She's going to go crazy when she sees how high in the air I go on those slopes," Sam cried.

"How high _you _go?" Reggie retorted, "Sammy..."

"Okay, okay," Sam groaned, "How high Twister and Otto go, and from that, she'll assume I attempt to get that kind of air...and...well, let's just say my mom has a way of making these kinds of trips not that great. You wait until she sets in on you guys after she's got me totally protected from everything I will, and especially, _won't _encounter."

"You're being too harsh on your mom," Reggie scolded, "She's a nice lady. A bit overprotective at times, but she cares about you."

"It's done printing, you better get your skates on and I'll bundle them. We have an hour and a half to get them delivered," Sam told her, and she nodded, heading back into the house to grab her gear. Sam had things ready by the time she'd gotten back. They skated in separate directions, knowing they could cover more distance that way. They made their ways back up to their houses a little over an hour later. The door was open to the Dullard, Rodriguez, and Rocket houses. Tito had come over that morning to help Mrs. Dullard and Sam with their luggage. They would be riding with Ray and the Rockets. The Rodriguez family had agreed to follow behind in their car.

Reggie skated up towards the Rodriguez house, smiling to Raul and waving over her shoulder to Sam as he climbed up to his own house.

"Hi, Mr. Rodriguez," Reggie greeted. Raul turned, smiling.

"Reggie," Raul acknowledged, "I can get Maurice for you."

"Thanks, but I should go make sure things are running smoothly with the packing in my house," Reggie told him even as she was dying to say 'yes'. She hadn't really 'seen' Twister those past few weeks, "I'll see him later." Reggie made her way up to her house to see her father lugging her luggage down the stairs.

"Hey, princess," Ray grunted, dropping the suitcase balanced on his shoulder to the ground.

"Hi, dad," Reggie said, smiling, "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think I got it all. Will you go rouse the Rocket boy, get him to drag himself down the stairs...oh, and his stuff while he's at it?"

"Sure thing, Raymundo," she agreed, grinning and jogging up the stairs.

Reggie opened her brother's door, the curtains were closed and the room was, of course, a disaster area. She identified the immobile lump on the bed as Otto, and planned a route through the labyrinth of sports equipment, discarded clothes, tossed sneakers, and baggage. She maneuvered her way over to the bed, pushed the covers back and lifted one of Otto's dreadlocks to reveal his ear.

"The slopes are calling," she cooed, "And your names what they're saying."

"Wha...?" Otto groaned, curling up into a fetal position and reaching for his blanket.

"Wake up, Otto," Reggie snapped, and he sat up abruptly, eyes wide.

"What? What's going on? Why are you here?" Otto cried, looking about wildly.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Reggie demanded, hands on her hips, "You should have been up half an hour ago."

"Oh man, Reg," Otto moaned, "I was so psyched, I couldn't sleep all night, dreaming about the slopes and the cabin and the snow bunnies..."

"The snow bunnies?" Reggie questioned, her eyebrow perked.

"Yes, the snow bunnies," Otto said indignantly, reaching beneath his bed and producing a magazine featuring girls on snowboards wearing mini-skirts, tight halter tops, and bunny ears, "Snow bunnies."

"Get out of bed," Reggie growled, snatching the magazine, "And this," she shook the offensive item, "Is perverse. You know it's hard enough for girl snowboarders to get respect without things like this..."

"Twister thought it was sweet," Otto teased, grinning broadly.

"He did not," Reggie spat, slapping his arm and throwing the magazine to the ground, "Now get up, finish packing, and throw your stuff in the car!"

"Fine," Otto muttered, "And he would have thought it was sweet..." then under his breath, "If he wasn't passed out mumbling something about you. And what are you talking about? I am packed."

"You may need your ski pants," Reggie smirked, lifting the grayish green canvas. Otto scowled at her as she waved, slipping from the room.

It took a couple hours for the Rockets to get their car packed up. Ray nodded to the Rodriguezes, helping Sam lift his last bag into the trunk of the car.

"I'm glad you guys decided to come, Raul," Ray called.

"Well, the boys are disappointed they won't be going to the usual family reunion," Raul replied, "But we felt it was time for a change of pace."

Lars groaned, walking down the driveway with Cleo beside him, carrying their bags.

"Estas vacaciones realmente van a aspirar. ¡Significo, por lo menos en las reuniones de la familia cada uno sufre, pero esto va a ser tan cojo! Tengo que dejar las orillas del océano, mis amigos, para pasar estas vacaciones con mi lame-o hermano y sus lame-o amigos (This vacation is really going to suck. I mean, at least at the family reunions everyone suffers, but this is going to be so lame! I have to leave Ocean Shores, my friends, to spend this vacation with my lame-o brother and his lame-o friends)," Lars was saying. He'd been complaining all morning.

"Oh, Lars, podría ser peor (Oh, Lars, it could be worse)," Cleo commented. They stopped seeing Reggie approach Twister at the side of the house.

"Morning," she said, sliding her arms around his waist, and he grinned a bit goofily.

"Hi, Reg," he replied, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. Lars rolled his eyes, and Cleo covered a giggle as she pulled her older cousin away.

"Es peor. Me olvidé, yo voy con mi lame-o hermano, sus lame-o amigos, y su novia realmente caliente pero muy fuera de límites (It is worse. I forgot, I'm going with my lame-o brother, his lame-o friends, _and _his really hot but very off-limits girlfriend)," Lars moaned.

"¿Por qué usted no preguntó si usted podría permanecer detrás en Ocean Shores? (Why didn't you ask if you could stay behind in Ocean Shores?)" Cleo questioned, helping Lars put their bags in the Rodriguez car.

"Hice eso. La mama y el papá dijeron, no. (I did. Mom and dad said no.)"

"You okay?" Reggie asked Twister, looking up to him concerned.

"Yeah, fine," he answered, smiling slightly, "I just missed you is all. And I can't wait to get up there and hang with everyone. I bailed on Otto a lot lately, so I don't doubt I'll be making up for that."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Reggie told him, "And don't let Rocket boy push you too hard. If you don't feel up to something...then don't do it."

"Push myself too hard? No way! Don't worry, I'll be fine," Twister assured her.

"If you're sure..." Reggie mumbled, placing another kiss on his lips, "I talked to my dad, he said you could ride partway with us, if you don't mind it being so crowded."

"Mind? Nope. I get to sit next to you, right? My parents said you could ride with us too, though I don't know why you would want to...what with Lars being there."

"I could talk to Raymundo, but I don't know if he'll go for it. Family road trips are sacred," Reggie sighed, sinking deeply against Twister's chest, "But a week with you and no work or school to get in the way...I am so stoked!"

"Hey, you guys!" Otto cried, "Let's get going! They'll be plenty of time for making out when you're freezing your asses off in the snow!" Reggie rolled her eyes as Ray smacked Otto lightly on the head.

"Watch your language, young man!"

"Sure, he complains we need to get going, but who was the one out like a rock in bed all morning!" Reggie snapped at her brother, before dragging Twister to the Rockets' car. Everyone piled in and the road trip began, most of the passengers curling up to sleep for the beginning of the trip.

They stopped a few hours later at a little diner for breakfast. The hostess seated the large group together, smiling pleasantly as she sat menus down in front of everyone.

"Man, I am starved," Twister announced, "I could eat a hundred breakfast burritos!"

"Huh...you should save room for all that snow you'll be eating on those slopes, mi hermanito," Lars commented, and the group laughed slightly as Twister flushed.

"Lars, be nice to your brother," Sandy scolded, "And Maurice, perhaps you should start with one and work your way up to a hundred."

"Okay...okay..." Twister mumbled.

"I cannot wait to reach that mountain," Otto exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"We know, Rocket boy, we've been hearing it for the past week," Ray said, "Can you believe he didn't even want to stop for breakfast? You'd think he'd been deprived of awesome slopes his whole life!"

"Not slopes, dad," Otto groaned, "The babes, Raymundo, the snow bunny babes!"

"Snow bunny babes? What snow bunny babes?" Twister questioned, perking up. Reggie narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled nervously, "Um...I mean....oh, those snow bunny babes..." Reggie raised an eyebrow.

"Try again, Maurice," Cleo snickered.

"Dog house already, Maurice? This vacation's getting better already," Lars laughed, "Mom, can I get the super breakfast meal?"

"Why are you looking at me like that, Reg?" Twister asked, "I don't know what he's talking about!"

"Half the time you don't know what anyone's talking about," Sam muttered.

"Only half the time?" Lars laughed, "You're giving him too much credit, nerd."

"Lay off, Lars," Twister cried, "At least people talk to me!"

"Only because they need a good laugh!"

"All they've got to do for that is look at your face!"

"In a minute you'll be looking at my fist!"

"Oh, if we could just get through one meal in peace," Raul sighed.

"Now, boys, what have I told you about insulting one another on a road trip?" Sandy said sharply.

"Yes ma'am..." the two Rodriguez boys mumbled, downcast.

"Sheesh, and I thought sibling rivalry was bad at my house," Ray whispered to Tito.

* * *

END A/N: I have almost all of this story completed. I actually have, I estimate, one chapter left. The stunning conclusion.

I think a lot of people are waiting for my story "The Legend of Bandit" to get an update. I'm actually still working on the first chapter of that...but I promise you, that story will be emmensly epic. Even if you don't like Recess, I would recommend you read it; especially if you're a sci-fi/post apocolyptic story fan. Sorry...I'm promoting my recess fics again, aren't I? Many apologies.

Wow, Ocean's Eleven is on my television..._awesome_ movie. Though, everyone out there knows that it's almost impossible to rob a casino, right? Even if you do have eleven highly specialized thieves on your side. Oh, I saw The Life Aquatic last night; great movie. Bill Murray is genius, after all.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors (once again, not really proofreading this...don't really want to...) but you guys could point out any blatant mistakes in a REVIEW! And tell me the name of Sam's mom, too, if any of you know...

Thanks for Reading, until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been listening to odd music lately. Things I used to jam to in middle school (which was admittedly a _long_ time ago). The music I listened to, and the fashion I picked up were pretty much all I'd like to remember from that period in my life. I hate most everyone who went to my middle school, they were all such jackasses. Anyways, I've been listening to Limp Bizkit (the old songs), MXPX (rockin' group), Rage Against the Machine (I still remember when I heard on the radio that they'd broken up), Sublime (_great_ band, worship them!), Red Hot Chili Peppers, I grabbed the OPM song Heaven is a Halfpipe (which is like perfect for Rocket Power, if it weren't for all the drug references...), I even pulled out the Eagle Eye Cherry song "Save Tonight", which doesn't really fit in with the rest, but I still love it anyways.

I've been listening to Shakira too, who I love, she's got such wonderful and beautiful songs, especially the Spanish ones(ie. Tu, Que Me Quedes Tu, Donde Estas Corazon, Pienso En Ti, Si Te Vas, Estoy Aqui my favorite, etc.). One of the next parts in my A Simple Kiss series is going to rely heavily on Shakira songs for inspiration, and involve a lot of Twister's hispanic background (especially having to do with the dancing...flamenco, fandango, salsa, meringue...). Intrigued? If anyone knows of any reliable sources (websites, etc.) that has information on the dances, could you please send it to me? Thanks.

Um...that's enough of that.

ENJOY!

* * *

Otto threw open the cabin door, rushing in and tossing his things on the ground. Reggie followed, leading Twister by the hand. Sam trailed in after them. The rest of the family trekked in behind the four friends. 

"This is awesome," Otto exclaimed, "But what's with the Christmas tree?" Indeed there was a large decorated pine tree in the middle of the cabin, a few presents laid underneath.

"Merry Christmas guys," Ray announced, "We're spending the holidays on the slopes!"

"Really?" Otto cried.

"Awesome," Reggie said, exchanging a high-five with her brother.

"That's cool," Sam cheered.

"Does this mean...does this mean..." Twister turned to his parents, "We're having the family reunion on Mount Baldy?" Lars turned to his parents as well, and Cleo simply slapped her forehead.

"I'm sorry boys," Raul sighed, "I know how much you two look foreword to the gathering of our family for the holidays...but this year..."

"No family reunion!" Lars cried ecstatically.

"No cousins whose names I can't remember all of!" Twister grinned, "I am so down with that!"

"I thought they'd be more disappointed," Raul said to Sandy, who simply shrugged.

"Cleo, I'll be driving you down on Wednesday to the airport," Sandy told her niece, "So you can meet your parents with the rest of the family. Can I count on you to take our presents to them?"

"Sure thing, tia."

"I hope you don't mind, Sammy," Mrs. Dullard spoke up, "I know you're not really fond of the cold...here's another scarf, oh, and put those gloves on."

"Uh...thanks mom. I don't mind, this is great," Sam said, smiling broadly.

"It was all your mother's idea," Ray told him, heartily slapping an arm around Mrs. Dullard's shoulders, "She set this all up."

"You did?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, we're here," Otto cried, snowboard in hand and gear adorned, "Can we hit the slopes already?"

"Alright, kids, we'll get the unpacking done here," Ray told them, "You know which runs to stick to until I get out there."

"Oh, Maurice, Lars, don't you want to see our cabin?" Sandy asked.

"Later, mom," Twister said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he followed Otto out the door.

"Later much, mom," Lars agreed, placing a peck on her other cheek and heading out the door.

"Later," Reggie and Otto called.

"Mom," Sam moaned, as his mother pushed another sweater into his hands, "I'm good, can I go?"

"Be careful, Sammy, and remember that we're staying in this cabin. Let me get you a map, so you don't get lost..."

"Mom, I've stayed up here with the Rockets hundreds of times, I know my way back to the cabins," Sam protested, giving her a quick kiss and running out the door before anymore could be said.

"I'd like to see our cabin," Cleo told her aunt and uncle, who smiled happily, "And then I think I'll head over to the ice rink."

-0-0-

"Later, losers," Lars called over his shoulder, heading towards the expert slopes.

"Lars," Twister shouted to him, "We're not allowed to go on those runs until Raymundo gets out here!"

"Correction, lame-o, _you're _not allowed to. Check my ID, eighteen, I can do what I want," Lars retorted.

"Jerk," Otto yelled to Lars, before turning back to his friends, "I can't believe Raymundo has us secluded to the bunny hills!"

"Hey, you're the one looking for the snow bunny babes," Reggie replied sarcastically.

"I can't show the girls my awesome moves on those slopes!" Otto cried.

"Snow bunnies are girls?" Twister said confused.

"What did you think Otto meant by that term?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know...I was kind of hoping he meant that Mount Baldy opened a bunny farm..."

"Come on, Twister," Reggie rolled her eyes, taking his hand, "I'll explain it to you later. Let's get to the ski lifts." They trekked through the snow with varying ease, Sam having the most obviously difficult time. Otto grinned, elbowing Sam.

"Don't look know, Squid, but I think that girl has her eye on you," he said. Sam looked around, turning a deep shade of red.

"Where? Who?" he stammered, before his eyes fell on a frizzy haired girl on skis, breathing into an inhaler and staring glossy eyed out at the four friends. Twister and Otto broke into laughter.

"Nice guys," Reggie said tersely.

"Yeah," Sam scowled, "Besides, I think she's looking at Twister." Reggie narrowed her eyes, wrapping her arms possessively about her boyfriend.

"She better not be," she spat.

"She is not, Squid," Twister snapped, as they stopped behind the line of people waiting to board the ski lift.

"Major bummer," Otto commented to Twister, "You are so going to regret having a girlfriend during this trip, bro. The mountain is crawling with hot babes. It looks like Sam and I are going to have our hands full."

"M-m-m-me?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, we're total stags, dude," Otto exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Squid the stag?" Twister scoffed, "That's a good one, Otto," and promptly receiving a jab to the ribs. "Ow, Reg, what was that for?"

"Sam's not a bad catch," Reggie stated, and Twister gaped at her, "I personally think he's an attractive guy and any girl would be lucky to date him over you dweebs."

"Really? Thanks, Reg," Sam beamed.

"_Any_ girl?" Twister pressed, evidently worried, "What about...what about a particular Rocket girl?"

"Uh oh," Sam gulped.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Otto looked to Sam.

"Yeah, lovers' quarrel," he nodded.

"You wouldn't choose the Squid over me...would you?" Twister questioned.

"Well, I don't know," Reggie said slyly, "I have seen more of Sammy lately than you."

"I was wondering when she would blow about that," Otto commented.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Twister pleaded.

"This is sickening," Otto muttered, jumping on the next available lift.

"Really," Reggie smiled, "And how do you plan on making it up to me?"

"I'll see you guys at the top of the mountain," Sam said, hopping on the next lift.

"Hm...I don't know. What do you want?" Twister questioned.

"I could think of a few things," Reggie grinned, taking his hand, "I don't really want to snowboard right now. I am, however, very interested in a cup of hot cocoa from the lodge, and maybe...a whole evening of your undivided attention?"

"I can do that," Twister conceded as they left the ski lift, heading towards the big lodge, "I'm not very good at division anyways. But won't Otto and Sam be mad we ditched them?"

"Yeah, but they'll get over it," Reggie replied, then smirking mischievously, "Or I could give them all the details of our time together, so they don't feel as though they were left out."

The lodge was particularly crowded that afternoon. There were lofty couches encircling the lobby, a large roaring fire in the stone fireplace, people sitting around chatting, and a small inlet for purchasing hot drinks and food. Reggie and Twister got their drinks, finding a seat in the lobby on the plush couch. Reggie snuggled close to Twister, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I haven't felt this good in awhile," Twister mumbled, "You sure Otto won't mind..."

"Twister, I know he's your best bro," Reggie whispered, shifting slightly to look up at him, "But I am your girlfriend, so I have dibs on spending time with you first. We have all week to shred the mountainsides. We just got here, let's relax for a bit. Besides, all Otto seems to be interested in is looking at the ladies."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm too tired right now to shred, anyhow. I worked a late shift last night, and my mom woke me up pretty early this morning," Twister sighed, sinking back into the chair.

"Why have you been working so much lately?" Reggie asked. It had been on her tongue for a time now, but Twister hadn't been up to talking until that moment. He had slept most of the car ride. He shrugged.

"Um...my boss asked me to," he lied. He couldn't tell her it was because he needed the money to buy her Christmas present, she'd feel guilty, or tell him he hadn't needed to or something along those lines. And besides, he didn't want to spoil the surprise that he'd gotten her something exceptionally great and really pricey that year.

"You didn't have to say yes," Reggie told him, giggling somewhat as she pressed her lips to his own. And that decidedly ended their conversation, as they shifted to get a slight more comfortable, deepening the kiss.

-0-0-

Otto placed his hands on his hips, standing in the doorway of the cabin. It was late in the evening, and Tito was busily preparing a dinner for the families. Sam stood next to Otto, both holding their boards in their hands. Sam soaked, evidently from a great deal of face plows. That's not to say he wasn't getting better at snowboarding, he just wasn't getting better at not landing on his face. Otto's lip was curled into a sneer and he was staring at Twister and Reggie, who had been volunteered to set the table with plastic ware and paper plates.

"Didn't see you guys at the top of the mountain," he snarled, "Decide to ride another run?"

"Oh, hey Otto," Twister looked up, smiling sheepishly, "No...we didn't..."

"We decided not to snowboard," Reggie spoke up.

"Oh, and what did you decide to do?" Otto pressed, his voice teetering dangerously on the edge of a shout.

"What do you think we decided to do?" Reggie muttered, before brushing a kiss along Twister's cheek and disappearing into the back kitchen. Otto narrowed his eyes at his longtime best friend who had turned a noticeable shade of pink.

"You ditched us to make-out with my sister?" Otto demanded.

"No," Twister protested, then in an almost whimper, "We didn't make-out the whole time."

"You..." Otto advanced, but Sam stepped in his way.

"Chill out, Otto. Remember, you're _cool _with Reggie and Twister dating?" he reminded the seething Rocket boy.

"Yeah, yeah," Otto grumbled, extending his hand to Twister, "We're cool, bro." Twister grinned, placing his hand over Otto's and they chanted a, "woogie, woogie."

"Tomorrow we'll ride the slopes," Twister promised, "I'll bring my camera, and maybe we can hit the expert runs."

"Definitely," Otto agreed, "Raymundo should be joining us, so he won't mind."

"Otto, I got to show you something," Twister said, as he watched Sam slip into the kitchen in search of Reggie, and most likely, food.

"What?"

"It's the reason I had to work so much," Twister explained, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing the small box, "I know I bailed on you a lot, but I had to buy this."

"What is it?" Otto asked eagerly.

"It's Reggie's Christmas present," Twister continued, lifting the top off the box. Otto raised an eyebrow.

"It's a necklace, dude," Otto stated blankly.

"You don't think she'll like it," Twister concluded in disappointment, sulking.

"Well...I don't know..." Otto shrugged, "It's Reggie...she doesn't usually ask for jewelry. She usually wants sports equipment or writing stuff." Twister frowned, "You could have bought her a notebook and it would have been cheaper, so then you could have spent more time with me then at work."

"I bought her a notebook last year, Otto, remember?" Twister cried, "I don't think she liked it very much."

"That thing had a picture of the ugliest bird I've ever seen on the cover," Otto retorted.

"Dude...I really worked hard to get this for her," Twister pouted, "It's white gold, those little stones are diamonds, man...at least, that's what the guy at the store said, and you don't think she'll like it?"

"I don't know, Twist," Otto snapped, "I mean, Reg has always been into...you know, not girly stuff, that's for sure. But man, this is nice. You really bought this for her?"

"Yup," Twister replied, "But what if she doesn't like it..."

"Dude, girls like jewelry, I guess. And Reggie is supposedly a girl," Otto shrugged, "And she'll flip when she finds out how hard you worked to get this for her."

"I hope so," Twister said, placing the lid back on the box and slipping it back in his jacket.

"She'll like it," Otto assured him, "So what'd you get me?"

"Nothing you'll like," Twister told him, making his way into the kitchen.

-0-0-

Reggie was in the lodge with Cleo the following day. They were sitting at one of the tables. Reggie was sipping a cocoa, Cleo a coffee. It was early in the morning. Ray and Tito were standing at the information center with the boys, trying to find out which slopes were best for the day. It had started snowing that night, and there were still little flurries of white falling.

"I can't wait to try this snowboarding," Cleo said, "Maurice showed me the videos of Otto and yourself, it looks like so much fun."

"I'm worried," Reggie whispered, leaning forward, "About my gift for Twister."

"Oh, what did you get him?" Cleo questioned.

"I went shopping with Sam," Reggie sighed, stirring her drink, "Made him help me pick something out...oh, man. I don't know anything about these things, Sam barely did. We looked at different cameras, different editing programs, I finally decided on this cute little digital camera...it cost a lot...and I don't even know if it's much better than the one he has."

"Calm down, Reggie," Cleo told her, "Maurice will love it no matter what." Reggie sighed, glancing around the lobby. "That's the tenth time you've done that," Cleo remarked, "Who are you looking for? And it better not be some ski hunk you met on the slopes in a time long past and your hoping some power of love will bring you two together, because my cousin..."

"I'm not looking for someone," Reggie grinned, lifting herself from the table, "Because I have found her. Lizzie!" she called, running through the crowd towards the stout young woman walking in from the snowy outside. She was short, sinewy, with shoulder length blonde hair and a broad smile.

"Reggie Rocket? Is that you?" the woman called, eagerly accepting a hug, "You've gotten taller, I'm jealous!"

"What do you care? You look gorgeous, Lizzie," Reggie exclaimed, "And you've probably gotten better on the slopes."

"No better than you, I don't doubt," Lizzie replied. Cleo came up slowly, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling to Reggie.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your fabulously dressed friend, Reg?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Cleo, this is Lizzie, she's the most awesome snowboarder you'll ever meet. No one can tear it up like her on the powder," Reggie started.

"Except maybe you," Lizzie put in.

"You're modest," Reggie told the blonde, before continuing, "And Lizzie, this is Twister's cousin Cleo. You remember Twister right?"

"Yeah, he's one you really can't forget..." Lizzie mumbled, just as Otto breezed by, doing a brief double take and rounding back.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" he stated dumbly as Sam ran into him, only to look at Lizzie and smile sheepishly.

"Last I checked, yeah," she grinned.

"You look..." Otto started.

"Nice," Sam finished, then blushed, fidgeting with his glasses, "Aren't we snowboarding, Otto?"

"Yup, we'll see you girls on the slopes, right?"

"You can count on it," Lizzie relayed and both Sam and Otto rushed out the door, "They've grown...and I'm not complaining," she stated as Twister came past, pausing briefly to look at Lizzie a bit confused, then noticeably glancing down.

"How did your...?" he began.

"Twister," Reggie snapped, and he fell silent.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking admonished to Reggie, "Ray said we could go on a few of the medium runs, so that's where we're headed," he told her, as she stepped forward, and Lizzie took note of how her hand came to rest on his side, "I'm gonna get some awesome footage of Otto doing some of his new moves."

"Don't waste all the footage on his beefs, Twist," Reggie joked.

"Yeah, I'll save plenty of room for your moves, Rocket girl," he grinned, "You'll catch up later, right?"

"Definitely," Reggie whispered.

"Right," Twister flushed, "Then...um....later..." He jogged out the door after Otto, glancing back slightly and Reggie followed his retreating form. Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Were you flirting with him, or are you like that with all the guys?" she inquired teasingly and Reggie's face turned red, "And was _that_ Twister? Because...wow. Now I'm going to complain about how he's grown...and here it is, why did you not tell me he turned into such a babe? So, were you flirting with him, and if not, can I?"

"No," Reggie snapped, then eyes lowered, "I was not flirting, I was...well me and Twister are sort of...we're kind of...well..."

"They're dating," Cleo interrupted, "Sheesh, Reggie, are you ashamed or something?"

"I am not ashamed," Reggie told her somewhat bashfully, "I'm just...it's just...he's just...oh man."

"But you can't say it," Cleo pointed out.

"I can too. Lizzie, Twister and I are dating, we are a happy couple, most of the time. We kiss, we hold hands, we go out on dates just the two us, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. See Cleo, I have no problem saying it," Reggie spat, before smiling pleasantly at Lizzie, and saying, "So, are you just coming in from the slopes?"

"You're dating Twister and you want to know if I just came in from the slopes? I don't think so, girl, you need to give me all the details, and you need to do it now!" Lizzie cried, slipping an arm over Reggie's shoulder and leading her to the lobby. Lars, on his way out the door, stopped next to Cleo staring openly at Lizzie.

"Dude, that chick only has one leg," he blurted out. Cleo crossed her arms, looking up to her cousin.

"¿Cómo muy observador de usted? No pienso que usted podría ser más sensible si usted sostenía un pequeño conejo en sus brazos, y que fue vestido en color de rosa (How very observant of you? I don't think you could be more sensitive if you were holding a little rabbit in your arms, and were dressed in pink)," she scolded.

"Hey, I'm just saying..." Lars argued, "No que la una pierna que ella tiene no es más que bastante... es ella el amigo de Regina, porque no importaría de una introducción. (Not that the one leg she has isn't more than enough...is she Regina's friend, because I would not mind an introduction.)"

"No, pero yo es seguros que ella (No, but I'm sure she would)," Cleo replied, before leaving him gaping at the doorway to join the two girls chatting.

* * *

END A/N: I think that's about all I'll update tonight. I know, it's going really slow...and pretty fast at the same time...huh.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors, **_REVIEWS_** are loved, and THANKS FOR READING.

All I ever wanted was to eat popcorn with you...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to try and get as much of this story uploaded today as possible, even though I still have to finish the story...ahem...

Thanks for those who reviewed: xxxBlueFirePrincessxxx and Spice of Life.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

Twister flipped a thumbs up to Otto, as the Rocket boy flew over his head and nailed a perfect landing. Twister grinned, camera held to his eye. He only looked down when a form thumped to the ground beside him.

"Good one, Squid," he commented, "I think they'll name that move, 'The Squid Face Vault', it was very impressive." Sam propped himself up, spitting the snow from his mouth, and scowling while accepting the offered help up from Twister. He knocked the snow from his clothes, wrapping his arms about himself and shivering madly.

"I think I'm going to head back to the lodge," he chattered, "I've come up here every year and it doesn't seem like I'm getting any better."

"Maybe because you spend more time drinking hot chocolate then actually snowboarding," Twister commented. They turned when they heard the tale-tell sound of snow crunching beneath an on comer's feet. Otto held his board under his arm and was frowning up at the mountain.

"Excellent run, Otto," Sam praised, then muttering under his breath grumpily, "As usual."

"Very nice, Otto-man, and I got it all," Twister joined in. But Otto wasn't listening. "What's wrong, dude?" Twister asked.

"I can't do some of my best stuff on this run," Otto seethed, "This is so lame. I could get major air on any one of those expert runs! I've been boarding on this mountain since I was old enough to walk...and my dad still won't let me ride the expert runs by myself? What's up with that?"

"Yeah, that is kind of whack," Twister agreed.

"Well," Otto grinned, looking slyly to his best friend, "If you come with me, neither one of us is technically by ourselves. I say we hit the Black Diamond."

"What?" Sam squawked, "That's the most difficult run on this mountain. The hill is so steep that..."

"That major air is a definite," Otto interjected, "Come on, guys, don't wuss out on me!"

"I can't ride that," Sam argued, "Who knows how many broken bones I'll have by the time I reach the bottom!"

"But Twister and I can," Otto pressed, "You could just stand at the bottom and wait for us, and you could tape the totally awesome moves we do."

"I don't know, Otto," Twister protested, "My mom says that when I'm up here, Raymundo's rules are law."

"And suddenly you're above breaking the law?" Otto pushed, hand on hip, "Dude you hold the record for most rules broken in a day, I've lost count of how many times you've been driven home by Officer Shirley, I still remember that night you spent in that holding cell, and you're telling me you don't want to ride down the Black Diamond run _once_? This is because of Reg, isn't it? She has you so whipped."

"It's not because of Reg!" Twister snapped, frowning and shuffling some snow with his foot, "You've lost count of how many times _I've _been dropped off by Officer Shirley? She always drops you off right afterwards! And you were right there with me in that holding cell, of course you remember that night! It was your dad's idea we stay the night there; my parents were more than ready to take me home and punish me with no dessert! And it was your stupid idea that got us thrown in there in the first place..."

"Twister!"

"Otto."

"_Twister_!"

"No, Otto."

"Come on, dude," Otto persisted, "You owe me, man. Remember all those times you totally ditched me to _work_? Are you my best bro or not?" Twister sniffed, pouting at the ground. He sighed, handing his camera over to Sam.

"Okay, let's go," he mumbled, "Don't mess with my camcorder too much, Squid."

"Oh, this can only end badly," Sam moaned.

"Why would you say something like that?" Otto and Twister cried, looking at him in distraught.

"Because I've known you guys a _long _time..." Sam muttered.

They made their way to the Black Diamond ski lift, Sam finding a position to stand. He refused to tape them, as he called it "video evidence", but he agreed to wait all the same and "bear witness to their greatness" as Otto put it. Twister and Otto jumped off the ski lift, taking in the height of the run, and examining all the bumps and turns.

"This is going to be so awesome," Otto exclaimed, "Race you to the bottom!" They turned their boards, tearing down the mountainside. Otto got air off the first bump he met, flying through the air, twisting and flipping his way down. Twister picked up speed, ripping his way off the first wall of snow he encountered and pulling off several fancy moves. People stared in awe as the two boys breezed past, making complicated maneuvers gracefully appear simple and easy. Otto was first to reach the bottom, but Twister wasn't far behind and they slapped one another high-fives, grinning broadly, and obviously exhilarated.

"That was so dope!" Twister said excitedly, accepting his camera back from Sam.

"I told you I could get better air on that run," Otto retorted, noticing a few ladies staring at Twister and himself. The girls turned to one another, giggling, when he smiled their direction, "Don't look now, Twist, but we have admirers."

"Huh?" Twister glanced over his shoulder, seeing the girls sending heated stares his and Otto's direction. He blushed, undoing his snowboard, and bending to pick it up, "That's nice."

"Let's go talk to them," Otto decided, grabbing Twister's arm.

"What? But I don't want..."

"Reg won't mind if she doesn't know. You're just going to talk to them," Otto pressed, stopping in front of the girls and smiling disarmingly, "Hey, ladies. I'm Otto Rocket, you may of heard of me..." The girls broke into giggles.

"I'm Candy," one of the blondes said, "You guys are really good. We're just starting ourselves, maybe you could show us a few moves on the bunny slopes?"

"Sure," Otto grinned.

"Well, you see, I have..." Twister began, but Otto elbowed him hard in the side, "Er...I guess...sure...no problemo..."

"I'm Melissa," a brunette said, then pointing to her redheaded curly topped friend, "And this is Joanie."

"My name's Twister, and that's Squi-er...Sammy." Sam waved sheepishly.

"Does he snowboard?" Candy asked, giving Sam a once over.

"Yeah, but there's more snow than board involved in his moves," Twister joked, and the other blonde released a somewhat high-pitched giggle.

"I'm Trina," she told him mid-squeal.

"And I'm Kelly," the last girl, whose black hair was pulled in a ponytail, stated.

"Now that we all know each other," Otto announced, "Why don't we go over to the bunny slopes?"

"Otto, I don't know if I should..."

"Chill out, Twist," Otto hissed, "The ladies just want us to show them some moves."

"Alright...if that's all..." Twister mumbled and they made their ways back down to the beginner runs.

As it turned out, the girls weren't so much just beginning, as had never been on a board in their entire lives. Twister was stuck showing Melissa and Joanie, who seemed inseparable, how to stand and move down the mountain, Otto stood most of the time at the bottom of the hill chatting with Kelly and Candy, and Sam was attempting to get Trina to stand on the board without dragging him down to the snow.

"You guys must come up her often," Melissa attempted to make conversation with Twister on one of the runs down, until she hit a snag and fell, latching onto Twister and dragging him under her. Joanie had the misfortune of being behind them, and tripping in their bundled heap.

"Ow," Twister moaned, "I think you girls are getting better. Can you get off me now?" Melissa propped herself up on her hands, having landed squarely on Twister's chest.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed, looking down at him. He blushed, realizing she was laying on top of him in a very compromising position.

"That's okay," he stammered, trying to lift himself on his elbows. Joanie was sitting next to them, giggling slightly.

"You're really cute..." Melissa mumbled, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nope, I'm fine...now if you could get off..." Twister paused as snow was kicked up on them. A boarder had come to a halt, a very familiar form standing over the two fallen teens, hands on hips.

"Are you two...okay?" the boarder asked in a tone that suggested she didn't care.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks," Melissa said, looking up at the boarder with a pleasant smile, "We just fell...and decided it was a nice place to chat."

"That's nice," the boarder seethed, "Now could you get off my boyfriend, please." Melissa frowned, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Boyfriend?" she repeated dumbly.

"Oh man," Twister groaned, looking up to Reggie's very peeved face, "I know you're mad, Reg. But I can honestly say, this is all Otto's fault." Melissa pulled herself up off of Twister, who felt it was probably safer to lay still in the snow. Reggie was looking down at him, lips pursed in permeating anger.

"I thought you said you guys were going to be on the intermediate runs," Reggie hissed.

"Funny story, really," Twister chuckled meekly, "And if Otto were here, I'd make him tell it to you, because right now I'm trying to figure out how I got from there to here." Reggie crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head slightly. "Okay, are we going to get in a fight? Because I swear this time it's not my fault!"

"Jeez, ease up on the guy," Melissa spoke up, "He was just teaching us how to snowboard." Reggie turned her icy stare on Melissa.

"Please don't help me," Twister whispered to her.

"Since when are you an instructor, _Maurice_?" Reggie pressed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm in a great deal of pain since she fell on me, I'm extremely cold, I'm soaked with snow, and...and I'm in a very uncomfortable situation," Twister said quietly, pouting up at Reggie, then adding, "And you're very pretty." Reggie rolled her eyes, falling to her knees in the snow in front of Twister, who sat up slightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing you don't deserve for listening to Otto," she said, placing her hand on top of his helmet and knocking the snow off.

"How come you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?" Melissa demanded, sounding slightly ticked.

"You didn't ask," Twister shrugged, "I tried to."

"Do your friends have girlfriends?" Melissa pressed.

"Nope. They're...um...stags?" Twister grinned, looking to Reggie as Melissa and Joanie pulled themselves up.

"He was really cute too," Joanie commented, as they stumbled the rest of the way down the mountain.

"Do I have to get you a nametag?" Reggie asked Twister.

"Would I get a collar too?"

"What else did you instruct them in?" Reggie continued.

"I wasn't very good at teaching them to snowboard, what makes you think I could teach them anything else?" Twister cried. Reggie smiled, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"I could think of a few things," she smiled, pressing her lips against his. He pulled her down, his hands placed lightly on her hips. They broke apart when one of the ski patrollers came upon them.

"We need to keep these slopes clear, so you guys have to get moving," the patroller told them.

"Yeah, sorry," Reggie apologized, flushed and smiling despite herself. Twister was grinning somewhat goofily, helping to drag them out of the snow, "We just got a little distracted...we're really sorry..."

"I can see that," the patroller said with a grin, continuing down the mountain.

"Race you," Reggie called, breaking into a rush down the slope, closely followed by Twister. They nearly ran into the small group of girls huddled around Otto and Sam, who was talking about some of his excursions on the slopes of Mount Baldy. Joanie and Melissa had come to stand with Candy, Trina, and Kelly, and a couple other girls had joined them.

"Rocket boy," Reggie called and Otto perked, looking to her, "Lizzie and Cleo are waiting on the intermediate slopes, me and Twist are heading over there. When you two stags are done boasting, you're more than welcome to shred with us."

"Sure thing, Rocket girl," Otto shouted in reply, giving twin thumbs up.

"Oh, and ladies," Reggie announced, and the girls turned to look at her a bit annoyed, "You can have those two, but this one's mine," she told them, wrapping her arms about Twister's waist, "Got it? Let's hit those slopes, Twist." They departed, the girls shaking their heads and turning back to Sam and Otto.

-0-0-

It was later in the evening when Sam and Otto eventually joined the others on the intermediate runs. The snow began to fall heavily, and they decided to return to the Rockets' cabin; which had been dubbed the unofficial home base, waving a good-bye to Lizzie, who was going to the lodge to find her parents.

"We got _all _the girls' numbers," Otto was raving, holding out a piece of paper with writing across it, "I think I'll call that Candy girl first, she was really fine. Hey, Sam, I think that Trina chick really liked you."

"I think I've had enough giggling to last me a lifetime," Sam moaned, and the others laughed.

"Hey, Cleo, you really did good on those runs," Reggie commented, "Are you sure you've never snowboarded before?"

"Yes," Cleo smiled, "Thanks. But I don't think I'm as good as any of you. And that Lizzie girl, I've never seen anything so impressive."

"Yeah, she's awesome," Reggie conceded.

"Yup, and not just because she has one leg," Twister put in.

"_Twister_!" everyone cried in unison.

"What?"

"Wow, it's really starting to come down hard," Ray noted when opened the door for them at the cabin, "You kids have fun?"

"Yeah, dad, it was totally awesome," Otto confirmed, tossing his equipment to the ground, tearing his coat off and jumping on the couch by the fire.

"This week's been great," Reggie told her father, "And this snow only means fresh powder in the morning, right Rocket boy?"

"Right on," Otto agreed, as the two siblings punched fists.

"Twister, your parents are in the kitchen waiting for Cleo and you. Their heading back to your guys' cabin, but they were going to wait for you two," Ray said, falling to the couch beside his son.

"Thanks, Raymundo," Twister replied, wrapping his arms around Reggie.

"Tomorrow is my last day," Cleo sighed.

"You'll come say good-bye before you leave, right?" Reggie asked.

"Most definitely," Cleo concurred, patting her cousin's shoulder, waving to the others and slipping into the kitchen to see her aunt and uncle.

"Bye, Reg," Twister said, exchanging a kiss with Reggie, noticing but disregarding the particularly dark look he received from Ray, and heading towards the kitchen, "Later Otto, Squid, Raymundo!"

The Rodriguezes' cabin was located to the back of the Rockets', so it would be quicker for them to cross through the back from the kitchen door. Sam plopped onto the chair, by the fire and in front of the television, grabbing the remote control. Reggie sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Something wrong, princess?" Ray asked.

"How come the year he's my boyfriend he has to stay in another cabin?" Reggie questioned rhetorically, and Ray growled lightly under his breath. She shrugged, flipping over to lay on the couch, throwing her legs over the arm.

"Tito and Sam's mom are working on dinner," Ray told them, "It should be ready any time now."

* * *

END A/N: I know the chapters are _really_ short. Someone had mentioned in my other story, A Simple Kiss (which is where this story comes from), that my chapters should be shorter. That's one of the reasons the chapters are so short. That, and this was originally going to be a one-shot, but it got too long.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors (I've begun proofreading the story to some degree as the last chapter I caught a particularly blaring mistake in names...erm...I changed it, though, so all's good. How great is this export/download stuff? I love it.)

PLEASE **_REVIEW_**!

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have to work tonight, which really bums me out...but I spent like 700 dollars on presents this year, so I kind of need to replenish my bank account (which is hurting a great deal right now.) I do hate work though. We did Secret Santa at work this year, and three girls (myself included) didn't get their Secret Santa gifts. Messed up, huh? Our manager (who kind of set it up) is pissed. He's trying to figure out who didn't bring the presents in. One of the people, who didn't bring in a gift, said her reason was because anything she'd buy for her person, she'd want to keep herself. What a bitch, huh? The only reason she signed up for secret santa was because she wanted to get something herself.

Oh well. Christmas sucks, but I hope my Christmas story doesn't. No Christmas spirit, I swear.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

They settled in the make-shift dining area, shoveling food into their mouths from their plates. It wasn't much later in the evening. Mrs. Dullard and Tito had arranged a lovely spread of nourishment, and the kids were eagerly helping themselves to as much as possible, having spent the entire day on the slopes without breaking for lunch.

"Well, well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you little cuzes were starved on that mountaintop," Tito laughed, arm strewn across Mrs. Dullard's shoulders. They were all surprised when the back door swung open and the Rodriguez family came piling in, shivering, covered in snow, and huddled together for warmth.

"Back so soon?" Ray questioned, "What's wrong?"

"The snow's too thick," Raul explained, "We had to turn back."

"I guess you guys will have to stay the night here," Ray wagered, "I'll get some blankets, there's plenty of food on the dinner table, and if your kids are as hungry as ours..." he trailed off as Lars, Twister, and Cleo had already grabbed plates and each a heaping of food.

"Thanks, Mr. Rocket," the Rodriguez kids chorused in unison between mouthfuls.

"Um...no problem. I'm going to check the weather report, see what this freak snowstorm is about, and how much worse we can expect it to get tonight," Ray told them, heading into the living room.

"I'll come with you," Raul offered, following Ray.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Sandy asked of Tito and Mrs. Dullard, then placing a hand on Twister's shoulder, "Maurice, chew your food before you swallow."

"Yes, ma'am," Twister mumbled, blushing as his friends broke into laughter.

"No, I think we're doing good," Mrs. Dullard told Sandy, "Why don't you warm up and get something to eat."

"Mi hijos, después de que usted haya comido, quisiera que usted todo tomara duchas calientes agradables (after you've eaten, I want you all to take nice hot showers)," Sandy commanded, hands on hips, "Y Lars, no piensa que usted está consiguiendo del castigo para empujar a su hermano en la nieve apenas porque no estamos detrás en nuestra cabina. (And Lars, do not think you are getting off punishment for shoving your brother in the snow just because we are not back at our cabin.)"

"You saw that, huh?" Lars mumbled.

"¿Qué usted pensaba? ¡Maurice habría podido estar lastimado! Él tomará su ducha primero, y no deseo... (What were you thinking? Maurice could have been hurt! He'll take his shower first, and I don't want to...)" Sandy continued, Twister suppressing his laughter and grinning triumphantly over to his brother.

"Come on, Twist, I'll show you were the shower is," Reggie spoke up, pushing her plate away. Otto raised an eyebrow, straightening abruptly.

"I don't think so. I'll show him where the shower is," he said, lifting himself from his chair and practically dragging Twister from the table, "Don't think I don't see those gears turning in your head, Rocket girl...I know what you're thinking."

"That I was done with my food and Twister was still soaked?"

"Sure, and the idea of helping him out of his clothes never crossed your mind!" Otto deftly dodged the shoe Reggie threw at his head, pushing Twister out of the dining area towards the stairs.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, Cleo," Reggie offered, "And my dad's probably got stuff Twister and Lars can borrow."

""Yeah, I don't think we'll fit in the munchkin's clothes," Lars laughed until his mother cuffed his ear, whimpering, "What? The dork _is_ short!"

-0-0-

Twister stood in the bathroom, rummaging through his pockets. He frowned, patting his jacket, front and back. His face contorted with panic.

"Otto!" he screamed. The door swung open, the dreadlocked boy staring around the room wide-eyed.

"Twister, what's going on? Why are you freaking?" Otto demanded, looking anxiously to his relatively well being-ed friend.

"It's not here! It's not here!"

"What? What's not there?"

"Reg's present," Twister moaned, "I lost it! It must have fell out on one of the slopes..." he gasped, grabbing Otto by the shoulders and shaking him, "The Black Diamond! It must have fallen out on the Black Diamond run! I checked to make sure it was okay on the ski lift up, and it was right there in my pocket...I must have forgotten to zip my pocket back up!"

"Why were you carrying it in your pocket, Twist?" Otto questioned.

"To keep it safe," Twister groaned.

"Lot of good that did," Otto muttered.

"This is your fault, man!"

"My fault? How's this my fault? I didn't forget to zip up your pocket!"

"You're the one who wanted to go on the Black Diamond run! I would have never lost it if we weren't on that run!" Twister cried, slumping, "Oh man...I worked really hard to buy that necklace...now I have nothing to give Reg...you have no idea how hard my job is, Otto, and I worked double shifts for three weeks!"

"Quiet, alright, dude...let me think," Otto snapped, running his hand through his hair, "We got to go look for it."

"What? But, Otto, it's really snowing out there. You can't see anything!"

"Exactly, Twister, if we don't go look tonight, it'll be covered in snow by morning. We'll never find it!" Otto explained, "We have to go now. Our chances are better. I've got clothes that aren't soaked you can put on, but we have to move now."

"But what'll we tell our parents, Otto? There's no way my mom'll let me back out there," Twister argued.

"Dude, we don't tell them. If we take our boards we'll be back before they ever know we were gone," Otto pressed, "Come on, man. We have to try. I mean, how much did you spend on that thing for it to get lost in the snow?"

"Alright, okay..." Twister agreed, following Otto from the bathroom to the room he was sharing with his sister. Reggie was inside with Cleo, helping her pick out something to change into.

"What are you two up to?" Reggie asked, eyeing them suspiciously as they grabbed some snow clothes.

"Just getting some things for Twister to put on after his shower. He's really cold, Reg," Otto lied. Reggie raised an eyebrow, and he added, "You don't want your boyfriend to catch pnemonia, do you?"

"Whatever." The girls watched as the two boys left the room again. Reggie turned to Cleo, "Is it just me, or did Otto grab two sets of clothes for one Twister?"

"Maybe the other stuff is for Lars?" Cleo suggested.

"When have you ever known Otto to think of what Lars may need?"

"Calm down, Reggie, what could they possibly be up to?"

"Those two? Anything. You name it, they'll try it. Even the most idiotic thing you can think of sounds like a great idea to them."

"Well, whatever it is," Cleo said decisively, "They're secluded to doing it in the cabin, and that means under the noses of our parents."

"I guess you're right," Reggie conceded, sighing.

-0-0-

Twister and Otto had no trouble slipping out the front door of the cabin, what with most everyone being in the kitchen. Within fifteen minutes, the two were walking down towards the slopes, hoping, in the relative direction of the Black Diamond run. They shielded their faces as the harsh winds roared, slamming against their bodies, scratching at any exposed flesh with dagger like crystal snowflakes.

"This snowstorm is intense, Twist," Otto shouted, his voice quickly carried away by the wind.

"I can't hear you, man," Twister yelled back.

"Just keep moving!" Otto roared, "I think the Black Diamond is a little further ahead!" They pushed on, attempting to scour the land for any signs of the missing gift. "Dude, I think that's the Black Diamond," Otto finally cried, Twister turning to him in confusion. Otto ran his sleeve over his eyeware, pointing up to the mountain, "We have to climb!" Twister nodded that he understood.

They stuggled their way up, grabbing onto one another for support, and pushing and pulling each other upwards. They leaned in close, fighting the wind that threatened to shove them over, and halfway up, Twister slipped, skidding downwards until he was rammed unceremoniously against the thick trunk of a pine tree. Otto stuck his board into the snow, using it as a brace as he slid himself down to where Twister was awkwardly laying in the snow.

"Oh god, Twister, please don't be dead! Are you okay, dude?"

"No," Twister moaned, "But I don't think I broke anything." He took Otto's offered hand, painfully pulling himself out of the snow, grabbing his board and clutching it tightly, his skin breaking into a vibration of shivers, "It's so cold out here, Otto."

"We have to keep moving, dude," Otto persisted, "It'll keep us warm." Grabbing Twister's arm, he pulled them up away from the tree, and they resumed the climb.

-0-0-

Ray peeked into Reggie and Otto's shared room, frowning, before making his way back down the stairs where most everyone was gathered around the television watching some sitcom. He crossed his arms, scratched his chin, before checking in the kitchen. Sandy and Mrs. Dullard were sitting at the table chatting over their steaming mugs. He frowned, beginning up the stairs again.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Rocket?" Lars asked, having noted the occupied older man. Ray stopped, glancing over his shoulder. Raul had muted the television and everyone had turned to look at him.

"I can't seem to find Otto and Twister," Ray answered, "I thought they were up in the room...I've checked everywhere. I was just wondering where they put their boards, because they're not with the rest of them" Reggie's mouth dropped and she glanced to Cleo who didn't appear to be making the connection.

"Those idiots..." she gasped, "They wouldn't...you checked _everywhere_, dad?"

"Wouldn't what?" Ray demanded, "Regina, what do you know?" Reggie slumped, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"Otto came up for some clothes...I didn't think anything of it...but he got jackets, ski pants...sweaters. I asked what he was doing, he just said he was getting clothes for Twister to wear," Reggie explained, "I thought it was weird that he grabbed enough for two people, but he left before I could press the matter further...so..."

"Otto, Twister!" Ray shouted, bounding up the stairs, throwing doors open as the others sat stunned in the living room. Mrs. Dullard and Sandy came from the kitchen, carrying their mugs with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Dullard asked as Ray came down the stairs breathlessly.

"They're gone," he stammered, "They're not here."

"Who? Who's gone?" Sandy demanded as Raul came to put a comforting arm around her.

"Otto and Maurice," he told her, "They appear to have left...but they wouldn't, would they?"

* * *

END A/N: Well, now Twister and Otto have left into the storm. AND TWISTER HIT A TREE! He's going to get so beat up out there in the storm. I hope they make it back safely...huh! Maybe they die!

Oh my.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors, and go forth and REVIEW. I will love you forever, and always get you a Secret Santa gift...please.

Thanks for Reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I drew my manager's name for Secret Santa. I was so worried he wouldn't like his gift, I stuffed the receipt in the bag just in case, so he could return it if he didn't like it. But you know what, he did like it! I hate shopping. I can barely shop for myself, so it's next to nearly impossible for me to shop for anyone else. I hardly know what I want! I was actually calling up my loved ones and demanding to know what they wanted for Christmas. However, I made a deal with my sister this year. She's umemployed and broke, so she wouldn't of had the money to buy anyone anything, so I told her that she had to help me pick out gifts, I'd pay for them, and we'd put both our names on them. My aunt thought that was sweet of me. I just hate shopping.

I guess I felt bad for her too. And technically, the gifts were from the both of us.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Within moments, Tito, Ray, Lars, and Raul had bundled up. Ray took a stance in the center of the room. Mrs. Dullard had her arms wrapped around her son, a hand placed in a motherly manner on Reggie's shoulder. Cleo was holding onto Sandy.

"Alright," Ray announced, taking position as leader, "We assume Otto and Twister left the cabin and both have their snowboards with them. I don't know what reason they have for leaving, but I know for a fact that nothing is beneath our sons' common sense. We have to have faith in the fact that our sons have both boarded on these mountains their entire lives, and know the surrounding area like the back of their hands. Also, they've both been fully trained on how to handle emergency situations...oh man...um...we've deduced that they've left over an hour and half ago, and during the time the storm has picked up incredibly. The two may have sought refuge down at the lodge, or one of the many patrol houses along the way, but we can't be certain. We need the rest of you to stay here in the unlikely case the boys do come back, while Lars, Raul, Tito and I are going to search for them. We'll stay in touch by radio. Paula, you have the radio, right?" Mrs. Dullard nodded, lifting the transceiver up off the coffee table. Ray clapped his hands together, turning to the assembled men.

"Why aren't we using those snow jets?" Lars asked.

"Because the powder is fresh, and the storm's too thick to see through," Ray explained, "Now we have to stay close. I'm hoping the boys haven't gotten far, and chances are on our side. We're going to trek to the first patrol house, if we don't find Otto and Twister by the time we reach it...well...I just hope we do. Watch your steps...the snow is fresh, which means it hasn't had time to compact. You can find yourself neck deep in the stuff if you don't watch where you walk. We'll carry the high-beam flashlights, stay within visual range of one another." They began their good-byes, Lars and Raul receiving hugs and kisses from Sandy. Reggie thrust her arms about her father and Tito, who also received a quick kiss on the cheek from Mrs. Dullard. Lars slipped over to Reggie who stood against the far wall, arms crossed over her chest. Cleo sat beside her silently.

"You know, I think that I should get a good luck kiss from a beautiful young woman, as I am about ready to brave a snowstorm," Lars stated slyly, leaning in close to Reggie who narrowed her eyes menacingly at him, "Heroes always receive kisses. I prefer on the lips, but I'll accept one on the cheek..."

"My boyfriend is lost in a snowstorm with my brother and you're hitting on me?" Reggie demanded stunned. Cleo leaned in, pressing her lips gently against her older cousin's cheek. A smile slid across his face.

"Thanks, Cleo," he said, turning to her, "¿Le he dicho últimamente que te amo? (Have I told you lately that I love you?)"

"Tenga cuidado (Be careful)," she told him, "Y traiga el hogar de Maurice en una sola pieza. (And bring Maurice home in one piece.)"

"I will," Lars assured her as he walked to the door, "Because I am going to whomp the both of them so hard when I get their asses back here."

-0-0-

Twister ran his sleeve across his nose, sniffling slightly, grabbing the back of Otto's jacket for support against another onrush of wind.

"It's no use, Otto," Twister called, "I can't see anything. We have to go back."

"Yeah," Otto replied, turning to face his friend, though through the snow he could just barely make out the tall lanky form. He held his board up, "The faster the better," he cried, and Twister nodded. They bent, strapping the boards on, and looking down the mountain, seeing nothing but hazy white.

"Are you sure about this, Otto," Twister yelled through the howling torrents of storm.

"We can do it, Twist, we're the best snowboarders on this mountain," Otto shouted his reply, then jokingly, "Just try not to run into any trees." Twister paled, chuckling slightly but gulping as he stared down the slope. That wasn't entirely an impossibility, and he'd had his share of trees for that day.

They braced themselves, before turning and barreling down the mountain. They made a steady pace at first, and all seemed to be going well. It was Otto to go down first, as he'd been in the lead and traveling much faster. He had caught a snag in the snow at a sharp turn, tumbling down just as Twister was bowled over by the wind. Otto's fall landed him on his backside, but Twister rolled a great way down, invariably landing against a tree pushed over by the storm.

"Ack!" Otto cried, and Twister pulled himself up, straining his eyes and seeing his friend being dragged through the snow by a seemingly invisible force.

"Otto..." Twister groaned, brushing the splinters from his jacket. He ran his hand along the back of his neck, bringing his gloved hand back to discover it as slightly redder than he remembered.

"Help," Otto screamed, and Twister looked bleary eyed through the sleet to discover his best friend struggling to stop himself from being pulled off the side of a cliff. Otto was digging his hands into the snow to no avail and he was quickly moving towards the edge. Twister moved swiftly, unlatching his feet from his own snowboard, running over to his friend and shoving his hands under Otto's arm. The only affect was that he too found himself being dragged.

"I can't stop it," Twister grunted, feeling woozy, something warm and wet seeping through his shirt, catching in his jacket.

"It's my board," Otto groaned, "The wind is pulling it...you have to undo my board!" Twister nodded, crawling through the snow. He reached down, pressing the latch to release Otto's left foot, and getting his fingers crushed under Otto's shoe. Otto used his free foot to undo the other latch, grabbing onto to Twister as his board clacked noisily down the side of the mountain. They collapsed to the snow, panting.

"It's so cold, Otto," Twister mumbled.

"I know, Twist," Otto snapped, then looking at his friend in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Twister asked in panic. Otto touched his fingers to Twister's collar causing a stinging sensation, bringing his glove back to reveal the red. "I'm bleeding," Twister cried, "I'm bleeding."

"Calm down," Otto said, using Twister's shoulder to lift himself up, "It's not that bad. We have to move. Come on." He extended his hand and Twister clasped it, pulling himself up, then faintly slipping back down.

"I don't want to keep going," he moaned, "I can't. My body won't move. Every one of my muscles hurts."

"Bro, we have to..."

"I ran into two trees, Otto! _Two_! How many have you run into?" Twister demanded, "And I'm bleeding! Are you bleeding?"

"No, but I nearly got dragged off a cliff..."

"And l haven't found the gift. Otto, I can't go back...I have nothing to give Reggie," Twister whimpered, slumping.

"Well, dude, the storm's getting worse, I'm not staying here, and I sure as hell am not going back and telling my sister that her boyfriend's a _Popsicle_! I know that you are going to have nothing to give Reggie on Christmas, but after this do you really think she'll care?"

Twister grimaced as he pulled himself up, latching on to Otto for support as they stumbled through the haze, hopefully back the way they'd come.

-0-0-

Ray brought his hand up to shield his face, looking back to the men following him. Tito was close behind, directly followed by Raul and Lars who were desperately clutching one another. Ray could barely see anything through the icy slush. He knew his comrades were all as cold, miserable, and uncomfortable as himself, but he also knew that meant so was his son, and that thought alone was enough to drive him forward. He pulled out his compass, tucking the flashlight under his arm, and knocking the icicles from the compass glass. He estimated they were more than halfway to the first patrol house, a thought that didn't sit well with him. He couldn't imagine Otto and Twister being able to push out as far as the first post, and it worried him that they may have gone another direction, or simply got turned around and lost, heading for far more dangerous parts of the mountain.

"I can see the light of the patrol house," Tito shouted to Ray clasping his old-friend's shoulder, "I don't want to say it, but maybe they didn't..."

"Then don't say it," Ray snapped, pushing determinedly forward. His son had to of headed in that same direction, as the slopes were that way. Otto had no reason to traverse the rest of the mountain. Ray grimaced, feeling a pang of despair. Otto really had no apparent reason to go into the storm as it was. Anything was possible at that moment. With an anguished grunt, Ray realized, yes, anything _was _possible. Ray frowned, he couldn't voice those concerns or even think them. He had to hold onto that belief that his son was waiting somewhere, shivering and cold, and simply _waiting _for his father to come to the rescue. Yes. He was safe, healthy, a tad freezing, but well.

In a distant shout, Ray could hear Raul almost pleadingly calling Twister's name. Lars and Tito were deathly silent, obviously fearing the worst fate for the two boys. It was too much. Ray sniffed, bellowing his son's name with all his strength, only for the wind to carry away his voice. It was no use, but he tried again, and again, and again. When he finally touched the stilt leg of the first patrol house, he let out an almost animalistic roar, but even that too was dragged away by the storm. He fell to his knees, feeling Tito place a placating hand on his shoulder.

"We have to turn back, Ray. I didn't think it possible, but the storm is getting worse," Tito shouted, though his words sounded like a desolate whisper, "We might as well be looking for a grain of sand, it's no use!"

"We cannot turn back," Raul cried almost angrily, clutching tightly to his older boy's arm, "Maurice is still out here...I refuse to leave until I find my son!"

"And I'm not leaving Otto," Ray shouted to Tito, turning to push further in the blur of white and sleet. The large Hawaiian held a restraining grip on Ray's shoulder .

"You will freeze, the both of you," Tito snapped, "Look at your oldest son, Raul, if not for yourself, turn back for him! Ray, your daughter is back home, you must go and reassure her that everything will be well!"

"But Maurice..." Raul argued.

"Otto..." Ray protested, "How can I assure Reg that everything will be fine if I go back there without her brother? I can't...my son needs me..."

"Ray, listen to reason," Tito yelled, "It's no use! We have only to hope that they sought warmth and safety somewhere, and to turn back!"

"Why don't you say what you really think!" Ray growled, grabbing Tito by the collar, "Say it, _bro_!"

"Ray, we have to go back," Tito whimpered.

"Say it!" Ray roared. Tito swallowed hard.

"There's no chance for them," he said dejectedly, "In this, there's no chance for them. We can only turn back, Ray, and search when the storm ends...and pray."

"Dad..." Lars whispered, his voice cracking in a sob, his heart pounding madly in his chest, "Mi hermanito..."

"No, Lars, no lo piensa (No, Lars, do not think it)," Raul shouted, grabbing his son roughly into a tight embrace, "No lo piensa."

* * *

END A/N: Oh my, so dramatic. What more could happen? One can only guess!

Please excuse any...oh, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill. PLEASE _**REVIEW**_. I love **_REVIEW_**s, especially really long ones. Even if you're just writing to babble about anything. In fact, tell me your Christmas stories, I want to know how your guy's holidays went.

THANKS FOR READING.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: We got my grandmother diamond white gold/diamond earrings this year. I love white gold, if you hadn't noticed (the necklace Twister bought Reggie is white gold, if you didn't catch that when he described it to Otto). My grandmother used to dislike white gold. She's allergic to any kind of jewelry besides 14 kt gold, so she thought you could be tricked when buying white gold, that it could actually be silver. It wasn't until recently that she decided white gold was okay. My grandmother's funny like that. She didn't want us to get her anything, she never does, and she acts so surprised when we do. She's like "you got me a gift, too? you didn't have to get me a gift!" It's like "but grandma, we love you, we wantto buy you things!" She doesn't understand, but it makes her happy, and that makes me happy.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7

Reggie chewed her thumbnail distractedly, sitting by the top of the stairs and watching Sandy pace the living room. The two adults had sent the kids up to "play" hoping it would take their minds off the severity of the situation. But Reggie, Sam, and Cleo were no longer children, and more than capable of drawing the most morbid of conclusions. Cleo had occupied herself in the room, turning on some Latin band Reggie didn't recognize and flipping aimlessly through a fashion magazine. Sam had settled on his laptop, opening programs, closing them again, putting headphones in his ears to listen to some techno tracks, clacking away at his computer keyboard. Both trying to shut out the current unpleasant circumstances.

But Reggie couldn't do that. She couldn't preoccupy herself with some irrelevant thing, not while her entire family was out in the blizzard, not while two of the most important people in her life, two boys she loved and cared for deeply, were in possible, and more than likely fatal, peril. Reggie buried her face in her arms. She couldn't help but blame herself. She should have asked Otto about the two sets of clothes, should have pressed him for answers, should have gone with her intuition that the two were up to something, should have nagged them, brought the matter to her father, should have noticed they were gone sooner, should have...she closed her eyes. She hadn't kissed Twister. Not since his family left in an attempt to make headway to their cabin. She hadn't kissed him, held him, let him hold her. He came in the room, with Otto, and she didn't go to him and kiss him, didn't touch him before he left. An hour and a half, her mind screamed, an hour and a half and not once in that time did she seek Twister out to be with him. She just sat in front of the television watching some stupid sitcom with the others, mindlessly thinking of nothing.

"Hey." Reggie looked up at the voice, smiling half-heartedly at Sam, who moved to sit next to her, "You okay?"

"No," she whispered, leaning her head back against the banister.

"You shouldn't worry," Sam told her, "They're going to be okay."

"Hun...I'm usually telling you not to worry," Reggie commented, laying her head on his shoulder as he slipped his arm around her, "How can they do this? Make everyone worry like this?"

"You forget, it's what they're best at, Reg," Sam chuckled sadly, "But you know that your dad's going to come in here, shoving both of them through the door by the scruff of their necks, and they'll grin at all of us as though it were one big joke. Twister will make some stupid comment, and we'll all laugh. They'll get fussed over, punished, and then it'll be like nothing happened at all. Raymundo will find them, he always does."

"I know you don't believe that," Reggie mumbled, "But thanks." She shifted slightly, wrapping her arms about herself, "I'm glad you're not out there, Sammy, if I lost all three of you I don't know what I'd do." Sam blushed, smiling sheepishly and snuggling closer to Reggie. "Twist..." Reg mumbled, staring blankly into empty space and Sam felt a twang of guilt.

"They'll be fine, Reg," he assured her, "They have to be." They startled when the door opened, the wind howling, brushing in litters of snow. Sam smiled to Reggie, saying, "See, that's your dad now. Let's go yell at those two morons." Reggie nodded, as they helped each other up, rushing down the stairs.

Sandy and Mrs. Dullard had both stood, turning to the door anxiously. Tito walked in first, and then Lars and his father. Reggie watched with expectant eyes as Ray walked in, pale and downcast. He shut the door behind him, raising sad eyes to look up at his daughter. Sandy let out a cry, her leg giving way beneath her, and Raul rushed to her side as she clutched the couch for support.

"Dad," Reggie whispered, "Where's Otto and Twister...?"

"We didn't find them, princess," Ray answered solemnly, "I'm sorry...we couldn't..." Reggie felt her heart sink, as she herself sunk to the steps, her bottom lip trembling. Sam stood, his mouth hinged open, and Mrs. Dullard brought her hand over her eyes. Cleo had come out of the room, looking around at the distress that had covered the room, and bursting into tears, knowing without having to ask what was happening.

"But they're okay, right?" Reggie demanded, "They're okay, right, dad? Right?"

"I don't know, princess," Ray mumbled, crossing the room to engulf his daughter in a warm hug.

"¡Voy a buscarlo! (I'm going to look for him)," Sandy was crying, her husband trying to retrain her from running out the door, "¡Voy a buscar a mi bebé! ¡Dejado voy de mí, tengo que encontrarlo! (I'm going to look for my baby! Let go of me, I have to find him!)" Tito stood silently beside Mrs. Dullard attempting to soothe her, and Lars stood back watching in anguish, uncertain of what to say or do. His parents were falling apart, his cousin was crying, his little brother...

Everyone was in too much turmoil to notice the front door open again, and the two lithe figures skulk in limping and wincing. It was when they closed the door that Sam looked up, eyeing the two figures in disbelief.

"¡Dejado vaya de mí! (Let go of me)," Sandy was screaming, "¡Mi bebé me necesita! (My baby needs me!)"

"¿Qué bebé, mom?" Twister spoke up, his voice harsh, his face pink and chapped, dried blood staining his jacket, a large scrape along his neck and cheek. A hush fell over the room as all the occupants turned to face the two boys standing awkwardly in the entryway. Otto was unzipping his jacket, eyes staring at the wooden floor, and Twister jabbed him with an elbow, hissing, "You said they wouldn't notice we were gone."

It was like a flood, the way everyone flocked to the two boys. Ray threw his arms around his son, jolting the boy back and forth in an overzealous greeting. Sandy had latched onto Twister's neck, squeezing tightly while Raul patted him heartily on the shoulder, giving his weather worn son a once over. Lars stood shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest, tears brimming his eyes, trying to figure out if he should hug his punk little brother or just beat the crap out of him for making the older boy worry. Reggie threw her arms around her own brother, and Sam was overcome with relief, nearly hyperventilating beside his mother and Tito. Cleo threw her arms around her cousin, and then Otto.

"Mi hijo," Sandy was saying, "¿Cómo podría usted hacer esto? ¿Cómo podría usted preocuparse nos tan? Le ponen a tierra. ¡Usted está más que puesto a tierra, usted no está dejando mi vista hasta que volvemos a casa! (How could you do this? How could you worry us so? You are grounded. You are more than grounded, you are not leaving my sight until we return home!)"

"What were you two thinking?" Ray demanded of his son, and smacking the back of his head upon deciding the boy was in healthy condition, "Running out into a snowstorm? What honestly was going through your mind, huh, Rocket boy?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," Raul pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think it was my idea?" Otto cried, as Twister struggled in his mother's grasp.

"Mom, usted está cortando la circulación a mi cerebro (Mom, you're cutting off circulation to my brain)," he gasped.

"Of course it was your idea, Rocket dork," Lars growled, "Twister is stupid, but ridiculous stunts like trying to snowboard in a goddamned blizzard aren't really his thing!" Otto lowered his head as everyone stared expectantly at him. Twister frowned at his best friend, undoing his jacket as Sandy had released him.

"No," Twister stated firmly, "It was my fault we went out there. I lost...something...and Otto just came to help me look for it. I'm sorry."

"¿Maurice, cuál hay ese es tan importante salir en una tormenta como eso? (Maurice, what is there that is so important to go out in a storm like that?)" Sandy asked, rubbing her son's arm to warm him up.

"It's doesn't matter now," Twister mumbled, "We couldn't find it." There was silence, a momentary pause as everyone contemplated the recent happening. Tito clapped his hands together.

"Let's get these boys away from the door, and warm. They look like snow-bruddahs," he announced, "I'll go make two fresh cups of hot chocolate with _extra _marshmallows!" He bustled into the kitchen as the others rushed from the living room to get blankets, clothes, the first aid kit, and Raul moved to start a fire. Reggie stepped forward to Twister, who was hanging his jacket up. He turned to face her sheepishly, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm not speaking to you," Reggie said steadily.

"Oh...okay," Twister whispered, a little startled and hurt, studying the floor. He was taken aback when she thrust her arms around his waist, holding him tightly, burying her face in his collar. He was silent, wrapping his arms around her, slightly flushed. Those in the living room watched quietly.

"You can let him go now, Reg," Sam finally broke the silence, "I don't think he'll be going anywhere agian."

"Oh," Reggie muttered, a little dazed, letting go and stepping back, "Sorry."

"Gee, thanks, Squid," Twister drawled sarcastically.

"Usted los muchachos va arriba y cambia fuera de esas ropas mojadas (You boys go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes)," Sandy commanded, "¿Y usted están se entienden ambas duchas calientes largas que toman esta noche, eso? (And you're both taking long hot showers tonight, is that understood?)"

"Yes ma'am," Otto and Twister murmured in unison, trudging up the stairs together.

-0-0-

It was late in the night when they all gathered in the living room, Ray standing in the middle, arms crossed over his chest. The storm was still bellowing outside, beating against the windows. He had bad news, the group could tell right away.

"I was listening on the radio," he started, running a hand over the back of his neck, "It's not certain when this storm will blow over, but we're trapped here, that's for certain. Now we have a few months supply of food stored, so that won't be a problem..."

"We're going to be trapped here for a month," Twister cried, his mother sitting beside him, holding tightly to him. She hadn't let him be since he'd returned, and there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't really mind. He was warm.

"That's not what he said," Sam corrected the obviously horrified young man, "This storm won't last more than a few days. I checked the forecast on the net with my laptop."

"Now, I'm not going to lie. This is a small cabin, and there's a lot of us. It's going to be very cramped. The Rodriguez kids will sleep upstairs with Otto and Reggie in their room, Tito and I will bunk in this room, Mrs. Dullard and Sam will still be staying in their room, Sandy and Raul can have my room. Any questions?"

"Mr. Rocket, you really want your daughter sleeping in the same room as the twisted one?" Lars piped, getting severely stern looks from around the room.

"Lars, no hace que se levanta (Lars, do not make me get up)," Sandy snarled.

"Sorry, ma'am," he muttered.

"Anything else?" Ray inquired, taking a deep breath. There was no reply. "Alright then, the best we can do is hope for this storm to blow over quickly. I suggest you kids all get ready for bed." They nodded, shuffling up the stairs. Only Lars stayed behind with the adults as they broke into whispered discussion.

"Things are worse than their telling us," Otto concluded as they entered the room, shutting the door tightly behind them.

"What makes you say that?" Twister demanded.

"Because adults always send the kids up to bed when things are really bad," Reggie clarified, then reeling on the boys, hands on hips, "Now spill, what the hell were you two doing sneaking out? Do you realize, you two idiots could have gotten yourselves killed?"

"Tone down on the harshness, sis," Otto snapped, "Twist explained, we were looking for something."

"Oh, really, and what was it?" Cleo asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "And I would like lots more detail. What could possibly possess the two of you to go out in that mess?"

"Yeah, honestly, Twister, what is worth you and your best friend's life?" Sam joined in. Twister frowned, throwing his hands up.

"What does it matter? It's gone, alright," he shouted, "I lost it! I screwed up! I'm sorry! I tried, okay? I tried this year, I really did! I worked hard for something...but that's what I get. It's because I'm stupid, alright." he pouted slightly, looking away, "I'm going to go...um...brush my teeth, I guess." He left the room and the others watched in silence, a little too stunned to say anything.

"What was that about?" Sam finally asked, "I was just wondering...he just blew up for no reason."

"I'll go see if he's okay," Reggie whispered, slipping out the door as well.

* * *

END A/N: Aww...poor Twister, he's so upset. And everyone is giving him such a hard time. He feels like such a failure.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors (I bet you're getting tired of reading this, I'm getting tired of writing it...)

**_REVIEW_**.

THanks for Reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I bought my dad a Porche for Christmas.

Okay, a remote control Porche (is that even spelled right...?). But still...it's totally awesome, and my dad loves it. He opened it up eagerly and quickly began playing with it. He's such a child. I got my mom nice earrings, with diamonds and some blue kind of stone (not sapphire). I know, I know, it rocks having money, that you can spend on people. I love being able to buy things for people on Christmas day, it's just great to see how happy they are and grateful. But when you get them something they _really _like, it's a whole other feeling...like you did good. I feel kind of like Twister probably did in this story on the matter. He had the money to buy his friends and family presents, and if felt good, but not knowing whether they'd like it or not was still kind of eating at him.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8

Twister had taken a seat in the hallway, next to the stairs overlooking the living room. He was leaning against the wall, his knees drawn up, eyes closed. He could seem like a completely different person sometimes; withdrawn, melancholic, and if one didn't know better, pondorous. Reggie smiled slightly, coming to stand beside him.

"I'm sorry, Reg," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to yell."

"I know, Twist," Reggie assured him, "We shouldn't have ganged up on you like that. We were all just really worried is all, and then you tell us it's because you went looking for something and it doesn't make sense...but I guess it's better than Otto convincing you to go out and try snowboarding in the storm."

"Tried snowboarding," Twister murmured, rubbing his neck, "Bad idea..." They were silent, the adults were down the stairs talking, their voices a low buzzing in the background. "They're trying to decide how to punish Otto and me," Twister explained to Reggie, who nodded, saying nothing, "Personally, I think after the second tree I learned my lesson." Silence again. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean to yell, I know," Reggie whispered.

"No. Not about that," Twister leaned back, looking down the hallway, "I worked really hard, Reg, to get you this great present. That's why I had all those double shifts, that's why I took so many hours at my job...not because my boss is a prick, but because I wanted to get you something really nice for Christmas."

"Oh," Reggie said quietly, she wasn't certain what he was getting at, but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her she wasn't going to like it.

"I was really proud," he continued, "It was the hardest I'd ever worked for anything. And I thought I was doing so good lately, too. I was always getting praised at my job for being a hard-worker, I was getting good grades at school for the first time in my life, I hadn't forgotten anything, at least nothing I can remember right now, and I was even keeping my room clean, sort of...! I was totally exhausted, but my parents were proud of me and I had the best girlfriend in the world so it didn't matter..."

"Twister..."

"I don't have anything to give you, Reggie," he sniffed, "I was wrong, I hadn't changed. I forgot to zip up my damn jacket pocket, and your present slipped out...I lost it on the slopes. It was the best thing I'd ever gotten for anyone...and I wanted to make you happy, and I thought it would make you happy...and now it's gone, and I have nothing. Merry Christmas, Reg, your boyfriend's a fuck up."

"Oh man, Twist. You...and Otto...you went out there to look for my present," Reggie concluded in mortified stun, and Twister nodded miserably. She slid to the ground beside him, running her hand through her hair, her heart pounding in her chest. "Twister, you guys could have gotten killed! Over some stupid present...there is nothing you could have bought me, nothing in this world that is worth yours or Otto's life!"

"I know!" he snapped, "I screwed up again. That's twice...I wonder how many other things I screwed up today, that I just can't remember I..."

"Stop it," Reggie hissed, "I can't talk to you if you're going to be like this. I guess yelling at you isn't helping either." She lay her head against his shoulder and for a moment neither said anything, "You really worked hard to get me that gift?"

"Yeah," Twister mumbled.

"Then I love it."

"You don't even know what it was."

"I don't have to," Reggie whispered, "All I have to know is that you worked hard for it, and that it was important to you to give it to me. Haven't you ever heard it's the thought that counts?"

"My parents tell me and Lars that all the time," Twister said, "I never asked what that meant, because if it meant thinking, I wasn't interested. Especially when I had presents to open." Reggie shook her head, kissing his forearm and smiling up at him.

"I guess you kind of already gave me a present this year," she went on, and he looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"You." Reggie took Twister's arm, wrapping it over her shoulders, snuggling against his chest, and continuing, "This is the first year I've ever had a serious boyfriend for Christmas. The first time I've ever cared about the guy I was dating enough to worry about what to get him; first time I've ever been with someone who worked hard just to get me something nice. So you're wrong, you already gave me something for Christmas, and I already know it's the best gift of any I'll get this year."

"Thanks, Reg," Twister murmured, pulling her into a cozy kiss, and letting a smile spread across his face. They sat like that a moment, before he said, "So...what did you get me?" Reggie rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him and grinning slightly.

-0-0-

The next day went by begrudgingly. The kids watched television most of the time, the storm raging outside. The adults sat in the kitchen, talking. Sometimes Otto would moan about how bored he was, and Twister would join in and Lars would start yelling at them, and a fight would ensue, continuing until Sandy stepped in, scolding all the boys and sending them in opposite directions. It was the following day, Christmas Eve, when Cleo joined her aunt, who was preparing lunch in the kitchen.

"Cleo, estoy apesadumbrado que usted no estará con sus padres para los días de fiesta (Cleo, I'm sorry you won't be with your parents for the holidays)," Sandy said, brushing Cleo's hair tenderly behind her ears.

"Está bien, tía, yo todavía está con la familia (It's alright, aunt, I'm still with family)." Cleo assured her, "Cuando esta tormenta termina quizá podré ir los veo. (When this storm ends maybe I will be able to go see them.)"

"Espero tan," Sandy commented, "Con las líneas telefónicas abajo, no se parece justo que usted no podrá incluso hablar a sus padres el día de Navidad. (With the phone lines down, it doesn't seem fair that you won't be able to even speak to your parents on Christmas day.)"

"La tormenta terminará quizá mañana (Maybe the storm will end tomorrow)," Cleo said hopefully.

"No se parece probablemente (It doesn't seem likely)," Sandy told her solemnly, "Pero no lastima para esperar. (But it doesn't hurt to hope.)" There was a crash in the living room and both women made their ways through the door to the small space. The scene was a mess. Lars was holding Twister in a headlock, Otto and Reggie were shouting at one another, Tito and Ray seemed to be arguing as well. Raul was yelling at his sons, and Mrs. Dullard was trying to hold her own son back as he was attempting to break up the Rocket siblings.

"Oh, mi dios," Sandy muttered, "Will everyone...please...Lars, let go of your brother...Regina and Oswald Rocket that is enough shouting..."

"Tia..." Cleo whispered. Sandy scowled as her calm rationality was holding no affect. She placed her hands on her hips and angrily glared out at the occupants of the room.

"Shut your mouths, all of you," she roared, and everyone fell silent, "Tomorrow is Christmas, and we are all family! There will be no fighting! Lars, release your brother. _NOW_!"

"Yes, ma'am," Lars murmured, letting Twister go, who shoved his older brother angrily.

"Maurice," Sandy seethed.

"Sorry."

"Regina, Oswald, whatever you two have to say to one another can be said in a lower tone!" Sandy snapped, "This is a small cabin, everyone doesn't need to hear you!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Rodriguez," the two Rockets murmured.

"Tito, Ray, you are good friends, you can talk things out! You are setting a bad example for the kids!"

"Yes, ma'am," Tito and Ray mumbled in unison, heads hung in shame.

"Paula, Raul, next time just come get me," Sandy shook her head, "It's Christmas tomorrow. Can we please have peace until then?" She frowned, giving the group one last scowl before turning back into the kitchen, Cleo following closely behind.

Everyone resumed a more peaceful manner; trying to force down the tension. Mrs. Dullard left towards the kitchen as well, looking to see if there was anything for her to help with. Sam settled on the floor, tapping at his laptop; which had died not long before and what with the electricity down due to the storm, he had no place to recharge the battery. The lights and everything else was running on generator juice, and they were hoping that didn't give out on them. Reggie flipped the television on; but all they got were snowflakes on the screen as it was. Otto suggested a board game to Twister, who shrugged figuring there was nothing better to do and they situated themselves on the floor with the board laid out, setting up the game pieces. Tito and Ray frowned at one another. They had been working on the radio, as all they were receiving on it was static. They'd gotten in a fight over which wire went where before Sandy had come in to lay down the law, and now Raul came to sit with them, pointing out that they had, indeed, both been wrong about the placement.

Lars slinked onto the couch beside Reggie, who regarded him with a disinterested glare. He grinned at her, slipping his arm over the couch behind her, leaning in and grinning.

"You know," he whispered, and she narrowed her eyes at the television, aimlessly changing the channel, despite the fact they were all the same buzzing snowflake image, "I noticed there were a lot of presents under that tree for you..."

"That's great, I hadn't really looked myself," Reggie muttered tersely, "I wouldn't have thought you'd care about a package if it wasn't for you." Lars ignored the slandering comment, acting as though he were suddenly interested in his fingernails on the hand behind Reggie.

"I also noticed that none of them seemed to be from that twisted little brother of mine," he went on, "I thought it was strange. I mean, what kind of lame-o boyfriend wouldn't get a girlfriend like you a present on Christmas. A shame really."

"Lars," Reggie started, drawing her breath in with a great deal of annoyance.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Lars said, raising his hands defensively in front of him, then with a mischievous smirk, "I got you a present, Reggie."

"Lars," Reggie hissed, "I prefer his nothing over your something." She lifted herself from the couch in disgust, coming to slump on the floor beside Twister. He smiled at her somewhat and Lars sneered, leaning back in slight dissatisfaction; it wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Thanks," Twister mumbled in Reggie's ear, "But he's right." Otto glanced up briefly, then looking back down at the game board grumpily.

"You want to play, Reg," he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Squid," Twister called, leaning back to look at Sam, who'd perked up slightly at the name, "We're playing a game. Join?"

"Yup, coming," Sam replied, dragging himself over. The men started talking about some sport or the other, and Lars shifted through several of the magazines he'd brought. Sandy came out later to announce lunch, and quietly they shuffled into the dining area.

* * *

END A/N: You're probably all wondering "what's up with Lars? What a bastard saying all that crap!" He's just trying to stir up trouble. No, he's not hitting on Reg. He admits she's good looking, but he doesn't want her to be his girlfriend. You're probably all wondering what's the deal with Otto, too, and his apparent obsession with "snow bunny babes"? It's simple. His best bro has a girl, so he kind of feels like, well maybe I should have a girl. He's not really a perverted dick, it's just the way he's acting. I think it fits his character better, that he probably wants a serious relationship, but he's got to act macho "Casanova" about it. Please forgive the both of them.

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. A REVIEW would be greatly appreciated.

Is this storm ever going to blow over, you all wonder. Huh. So do I. I know...I know...it's something I should know...what with being the author. We're not omnipotent you know! Not all seeing, some things just happen in the story and the author has no goddamned control over it! Just get off my back about the subject!

Boy, am I cranky. Late night, early morning.

THanks FOR Reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It took it's time, but here's the next chapter...yup. There's one left after this, and then...then I have to go away and work on my Recess fics.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. SteffieWitter96, VUWildcat, TheAngelOfAnarchy(how long are you grounded from the computer for?), BlueFirePrincess, CSIForensicnut09, Peachy15, jovhyz, and SpiceOfLife.

Peachy15, I totally dig everything you write in your reviews, same goes to all of you. Even if you're babbling about little stupid things, I love it, and I do care. And, when people notice the little things in the series that ties together Reg and Twist, then I feel less like a crazy person, because then I'm not the only one. The two of them do share a lot of "looks" throughout the series. Have you ever seen the episode where Sam's dad comes to town, he takes them to the water park, and Reggie and Twist are sharing a raft down the slide. And in the episode Total Luger, Reggie seems more pissed than anyone when Otto cheats to get first, leaving a very hurt Twister (the real winner)in second._And_ in the episode, Reggie's Choice, when the boys sneak to the vollyball practice to watch, Sam and Otto walk away, then they have to come back and practically _drag_ Twister away.Ah, the little things I notice. I can find so many instances in the series that points toward a Reggie/Twister relationship.

Oh, and for those of you wondering, the part where Lars goes out in the blizzard to help look for Twister, there was actually going to be a huge argument, where Sandy's all _very _against him going out in the storm, but you see, when I write, things just come out. So things I plan, they end up not going with the flow of the story, and then other things I never planned just get put in. Yup.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9

"The storm seems to have gotten worse," Ray announced when they'd all assembled around the table, "I think it's time you kids should know the situation."

"Ray, I don't know if you should..." Mrs. Dullard started, but Tito politely hushed her.

"The possibility is good that this storm may last longer than we first assumed," Ray stated, "Several days longer, in fact."

"Oh man, dad," Otto groaned, "This is so lame! I'm going insane trapped in here! I have to get out. I need sun, air - in more ways than one, it has to..."

"Will you stop being so self-centered," Reggie snapped, "Think beyond your little Rocket boy world for once! We can't be trapped here much longer, some people have lives to get back to! Jobs for instance!"

"Reg, don't..." Otto began between gritted teeth.

"And what if the generator fails while we're stuck out here?" Reggie demanded of her little brother, "What happens then?"

"Oh god, we're going to freeze to death, aren't we?" Sam cried in a panic.

"Cool, Popsicle Squid," Twister commented, his mother lightly smacking his arm, "What?" He rolled his eyes, "Chill…er…I mean, relax, Sam. You got blubber, like penguins, you'll be the last one to freeze to death."

"Twister!" Reggie scolded.

"What? It's true! I learned about it at..."

"It's not blubber," Sam whined, hurt, "I'm just husky is all."

"Yeah, husky like a penguin," Otto teased, slapping a high five with Twister.

"You two are so immature," Reggie seethed.

"All of you," Ray growled, "_QUIET_!" They fell silent, each one gulping slightly, staring up at Ray in awe, "There's no hope that this storm will end anytime soon. We'll be trapped here through Christmas, but we'll try to make the best of it tomorrow. We'll open gifts, and be happy that we're all together and safe...despite some efforts against _that_," he gave a particularly meaningful look Twister and Otto's way, and they lowered their heads, "I know that this storm has put a damper on our vacation, and I realize that this isn't what you kids thought it would be. But the news is far worse, I'm afriad that even if this storm blows over soon, chances are good we will be snowed in. There's no need to panic if this is the situation, as I have no doubt ski patrol will do rounds to all the cabins and ensure that everyone is safe.

The generator will not fail, so there's no need to worry about freezing to death; get the notion out of your heads. We are still in an incredibly small space, and it seems to be getting smaller every hour. Everyone's tensions are high now, and any fight, no matter how menial, can be heard throughout the entire cabin and will involve everyone. I suggest that if you feel you will have a problem with someone, go into a separate room from them."

"Lars, Maurice, stay in different rooms, por favor," Raul told his sons, who simply glowered at one another.

"Christmas this year is going to suck. This couldn't get any lamer! I mean, sure we have presents, but jeez…no sun, no slopes, no nothing…," Otto muttered. With a great screech, Cleo pushed her chair away from the table, storming from the room, and they could all hear her race up the stairs slamming the bedroom door. Otto perked an eyebrow, saying, "What's her problem?"

"What do you think?" Reggie snapped.

"Even if things aren't the way you want, at least you get to be with your family for Christmas," Twister muttered as Sandy excused herself from the table, leaving after Cleo.

"Oh. Yeah," Otto murmured, "I forgot."

"Smooth," Sam commented, his mother putting an arm around his shoulders, "Raymundo's right, this Christmas isn't great, but at least we're all together. We should just make the best of it."

Otto picked at his plate, feeling very much like the biggest jerk in the world. Truth be told, a lot of things at that moment were his fault.

-0-0-

Twister watched as his mother placed a few more presents under the tree. The Rodriguez family had left their gifts at the Rockets' cabin, as that was where they planned on opening gifts on Christmas morning.

"¿Maurice, usted tiene su regalo para Reggie con usted? (Maurice, do you have your gift for Reggie on you?)" Sandy asked, sitting up on her knees and looking to her son. He was seated on the couch, staring down at her, and he frowned, looking to his feet ashamedly.

"No, mom."

"¿Usted lo dejó en nuestra cabina?" (Did you leave it at our cabin?)

"No…" he murmured, plucking at the lint on the sweater he was borrowing from Ray. Sandy's brow furrowed together, sensing that something was wrong with her son. She picked herself up, coming to sit next to him and wrap an arm tenderly over his shoulders.

"¿Mi hijo, cuál es el problema?" she asked.

"No tengo un regalo para Reg (I don't have a gift for Reg.)," Twister explained quietly, "Tenía uno. Pero yo… (I did have one. But I…)"

"Usted lo perdióv (You lost it.)," Sandy surmised, quickly deducing that it was, in fact, the mysterious lost object her son had ventured into the storm for.

"Sí, mama. Estoy apesadumbrado. Sé que no debo haber entrado esa ventisca, pero estaba para Reggie... y ahora... ahora no tengo nada darla (Yes, mom. I know I shouldn't have gone into that blizzard, but it was for Reggie…and now…now I have nothing to give her)," Twister confessed what his mother already suspected, then with a heavy sigh, "Debo haber permanecido en la tormenta. (I should have stayed in the storm)"

"No, Maurice. Explique esto a Reggie. Ella entenderá, mi hijo (Explain this to Reggie. She will understand, my son), " Sandy told Twister, patting his arm lovingly.

"Expliqué cosas a ella. Ella dice es aceptable, eso 'it's the thought that counts', pero no quisiera que mi regalo fuera un pensamiento. Realmente deseé darle algo este año (I did explain things to her. She says it's okay, that 'it's the thought that counts', but I don't want my gift to be a thought. I really wanted to give her something this year.)," Twister moaned, "No se parece justo. ¿Y ella me consiguió un regalo, cómo puede yo lo abre que sabía ella voluntad no conseguir cualquier cosa de mí? ¿No podemos justo saltar Navidad? (It doesn't seem fair. And she got me a gift, how can I open it knowing she won't be getting anything from me? Can't we just skip Christmas?)"

"No este año, mi amor," Sandy said, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead before standing and heading back towards the tree. She paused, glancing the young man standing silently at the foot of the stairs. "Otto, did you need something?"

"No, I was just…just coming to see if dinner was ready," Otto answered, glancing to Twister who nodded his direction.

"Oh, not yet," Sandy told him, smiling, "I'll call you when it is."

"Thanks," Otto said, climbing back up the stairs. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop on Twister and Sandy's conversation, but he couldn't help it. After a lifetime of slumber parties at the Rodriguez house, Otto could understand what they'd been saying to a certain degree. But he didn't need to be able to speak Spanish to understand, Twister was upset that he had no gift for Reggie.

Otto paused on his way past the room he was sharing with his sister and the Rodriguez kids. Reggie was sitting on the bed beside Cleo, talking to her in a low whisper. Sam was laying belly-down on the floor looking up at the two girls, listening intently but remaining neutral in the conversation.

Otto scowled, turning down the hall and ending up in the bathroom. He shut the door, locking the door and turning to look in the mirror. He was burnt out, his skin still harsh from the winds that had recently been scratching against his face and there were evident bags beneath his eyes. It was in that bathroom, he and Twister had decided to go in search of Reggie's lost present.

The Black Diamond run. Twister never would have forgotten to zip up his pocket if Otto hadn't convinced him to go on that run. Twister was most forgetful when he was anxious or nervous; when he was waiting to do something he shouldn't be doing. He would fidget, too, which was probably why he checked his pocket in the first place.

"It's my fault," Otto groaned, slamming the toilet lid down and plopping onto it, "This isn't fair. I was the one that wanted to go on that run…he shouldn't have to be punished. He worked really hard for that damn necklace, it's not right. It's my fault, I'm the one that should be punished, right? I'm the one that should be suffering! He didn't even want to go on that damn run! I know I can be selfish sometimes, but…that doesn't mean I want to hurt my best bro or my sister. Jeez, what's wrong with me?" Otto demanded, slumping, "Now I'm talking to myself. Hun…Cleo can't be with her parents, Twister doesn't have a present for Reggie, and everyone thinks I'm a self-centered prick. This Christmas is all wrong. If this storm would just blow over…oh man, like that'll happen."

There was pounding at the door, and Otto startled.

"Open the door, I need to go!" Lars shouted, and Otto smirked.

"I'm busy…you'll have to wait," he said evilly, standing to face the mirror once more, turning the faucet on and washing his hands.

"Come on, you little dork! Open the damn door," Lars cried, desperately banging with relentless fists, "Dude, I have to use the restroom!" Otto sighed, turning the water off and drying his hands. He could continue tormenting Lars in that manner, but it was Christmas Eve, after all. He'd hurt enough people with his behavior. It was time to start acting in the seasonal spirit. Maybe he could talk to Cleo, make her feel better. Then perhaps he could put his head together with Twister and Sam and they could figure out something Twister could give Reggie for Christmas. He opened the door, holding his tongue when Lars roughly shoved past, and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Christmas was the next day, and Otto would be damned if his best friend was empty handed.

* * *

END A/N: I'm watching the episode, The Great Sandcastle something...I think challenge or whatnot...emm....it's one of my favorite episodes, because it shows one of Twister's other, lesser known, talents, and it's got one of those Lars/Twister moments, where it demonstrates that Lars does really care about his little brother.

You know what I don't understand, Oliver Van Rossom (is that how you spell his name?) is supposed to be so smart, and a highschool student, but in varying episodes, like the episode "Mr. B", when Conroy becomes Twister and Otto's teacher, Oliver is in their class. What's up with that?

And how did Twister get his hat back? But, then, that's another story, isn't it?

I so don't get the Reg/Squid pairings. I mean, the way she ruffles his hair, kind of gives me the impression that she sees him as a kid brother. Not to mention, I totally see him in a relationship with Sherry. I mean, like in the episode with the Power Girl Surfers, when Sam first meets Sherry, he gets all flustered and says "Hi, I'm Squid...I mean...Sam"...yup. And in the episode, Hurricane Maurice, when the kids are gathered around talking about their ride down the boardwalk, Sherry asks, "Sam, did this really happen?" And at first he's all saying that it was horrible, then when Sherry asks, he's all like, "Yeah, it did, and it was really kind of cool."

Wow, I have a good memory when it comes to cartoons. Ask me about Recess TJ/Spin moments some other time, tons of them from pretty much _every_ episode. I was the one that convinced my cousin they totally had something going. Don't argue with me about couplings, I can pull shit out that you never would have noticed.

HA!

The television mentioned something about "Island of the Menehune" being on tonight, which rocks, but when I checked the guide, it said nothing about it...so I was yelling at the television, "TELL ME! TELL ME WHEN! WHY! _WHAT_!?!" My little sister was all looking at me funny, saying, "What's wrong with you?", but my dad was just chilling on the PC ignoring me. He usually does. I yell at a lot of things. The television is nothing new.

um...please excuse any grammatical and typing errors, and _**REVIEW**_! I like to talk a lot, in my A/N, and I love when people write me long _**REVIEW**_s, even if they're really about nothing at all and just, briefly mention my ff.

THANKS FOR READING!

Today I had the song, "I touch myself" stuck in my head. Good song, bad lyrics. Anyone heard the "Balls" song..."...I got the biggest balls of them all!", yeah, that song, cracks me up, scares the hell out of me. Man, I'm writing a whole new story here. Sometimes I write a lot, sometimes I don't...it's just one of those days...

Just so you all know, that conversation at the lunch table, when Otto and Twister are making fun of Sam, Sam is my favorite character on the show after Twister, so I don't want hate mail saying "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO SAM!?" It's just how the show is! Just back off.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah...the final chapter...sniffles...it's longer than the rest of them too! My rocket power stories have the shortest chapter I've ever written of all my fanfics...except maybe the prologue chapter of The Legend of Bandit, but that's going to be a very, _very_,long story.

Thanks to those who reviewed,

BlueFirePrincess: You're talking about the Break In (the pilot episode), when TJ gets send to detention. She didn't come up with the plan, she just convinced King Bob to help them break TJ out. Bob calls TJ "some dumb kid" and Spinelli gets _pissed_, and goes off on a tangent about how he can't call TJ some dumb kid, and how everyone on that playground is just 'some dumb kid'. It's funny as hell. You forgot to mention, The Legend of Big Kid, Spinelli offers to tie TJ's shoes at the end, and in the episode with the trial of Spinelli vs. Randall (who claims she hit him with a rock), TJ convinced Spinelli to take the stand and she says to him, "how do you talk me into these thing?" I can think of a few reasons...hehe...damn it! You started me off on Recess!See how easily I get off track?!? The thing with reviews from me, is I have to first read the story (which involves a lot of motivation, I'll tell you that), and then consider it. It takes me days, if not weeks, to decide whether I'd actually review, and _then_ I have to figure out what I want to say. Lot of work there, but I'm already considering reviewing a few of your fics, so keep your eyes peeled.

TheAngelofAnarchy: Wise choice, (read my message to BlueFirePrincess, hahahahaha! And that's me not even trying to think about it!) Oh man...now that I have my laptop though...getting things up may not take so long...except for the damnedness of work! Oh, and I think you can get your grade up, you're a smart chick-ee (at least you come off that way to me).

VUWildcat: Yup, Otto's looking less like a jerk every second, eh? Hope they have a holly jolly x-mas!

Spice of Life: I watched it too! I skipped out on ice skating (I hate the cold anyways) to watch it. That's dedication. My sister was peeved until I gave her money. She's an unemployed, broke, bum. I love R/T as well, but I would have to say my fav pairing of all time is...um...I'm just a hopeless romantic, I love them all really. Okay, **_MAYBE_**, Spinelli and TJ, and _directly _after (no real space between) is Reggie and Twist, almost tied with Sheen and Libby (because I love them, they're so cute together...) KP (kim possible?)

jovhyz, I got your e-mail. YOU ROCK! It was going to drive me insane, thanks for replying! I'll probably be bugging you again sometime soon...and my Christmas rocked, thank you very much.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10

Cleo sat on the bed, flipping through her magazine for the fourth time that day. She'd grown tired of listening to the same CD, and had finally relinquished control of the radio to Twister, who'd brought a wide collection of his own music, punk rock mostly, a genre that Cleo regarded as distasteful. Now that she was listening to it though, it wasn't so bad, even having a fairly good beat that she bashfully found herself tapping her foot to. Twister himself was laying on a bed with Reggie, the two talking in low voices, briefly pausing every now and then to kiss. Sam was stretched out on the floor, having resorted to reading one of Cleo's fashion magazines to ward off the boredom. He looked up at her.

"Do you think I'm more of a winter, or a fall?" he asked. She tilted her head at him thoughtfully.

"I'd say a definite fall," she answered, before looking back to her own magazine. She glanced back up when Otto made his way in the room, crossing to sit on the bed next to Cleo. She snorted lightly, turning away from her and burying herself back in her magazine.

"Cleo, I know you're mad at me," he started in a rough whisper, and she snorted again, "And you're right to be." She loosened slightly, studying the quickly redeeming himself Rocket boy from the corner of her eye. He rarely admitted that he was the one in the wrong. "I've been acting like a real jerk lately, I know. Sometimes I get so into what's bumming me out, that I don't notice other people are bummed about their deal, which is sometimes, worse than mine."

"Most times," Cleo corrected, before turning to him, "I forgive you. Even if you are a pompous jerk."

"So you're not mad anymore?

"No."

"Great, then you can help me," Otto exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her wrist and tugging her out the door. He paused slightly, going back in the room and grabbing the startled Sam off the floor. Twister and Reggie had turned on their sides, watching in curious surprise.

"What's up with you, Otto?" Reggie demanded, propping herself up and watching her younger brother with suspicion, "You're not gonna drag Sam and Cleo into the snowstorm now, are you?"

"No, Reg, just mind your own business," Otto snapped, shoving Sam from the room and closing the door behind him. He nearly jumped when he turned to the disgruntled faces of his friends.

"What is this about?" Sam inquired tersely.

"Look, Twister doesn't have a gift for Reggie," Otto began and Cleo narrowed her eyes at him.

"He doesn't?" she said.

"He doesn't?" Sam repeated, "How could he not have a present for Reggie? Don't tell me he flaked on this, after everything she went through to get him a great gift!"

"He does too have a gift for her," Cleo interrupted, "Doesn't he? I saw it…I was with him when he bought it! I thought he wanted me to help him pick it out, turns out he just didn't want to look lame, walking in that kind of store by himself…"

"What kind of store?" Sam cried, eyes wide, thinking the lowliest possible. Cleo and Otto scowled at him.

"Mind out of gutter, please, Squid," Otto spat, before looking shamefully to the floor, "It's my fault he doesn't have the gift. He lost it because…because I made him go on the Black Diamond run with me."

"Oh…" Cleo murmured.

"And whatever Twister may have said, it was my idea to go in the storm," Otto went on, "To look for the lost gift; which we never found."

"You're batting a hundred, huh Otto?" Sam muttered, "So why are you telling us this?"

"And what do you want our help with?" Cleo asked.

"It's my fault he doesn't have a gift, so it's up to me to fix things," Otto explained, "And I was kind of hoping you guys had some…I don't know…ideas?"

"But what do you plan to do?" Cleo asked.

"Well, Twister needs something to give Reggie," Otto pressed, "There's got to be something." Sam frowned, lowering his eyes and squinting at Otto.

"I guess he could give her my present," he suggested.

"That's sweet," Cleo told Sam, "But then you'll have nothing to give her. Otto, I think you should discuss this with Maurice. Whatever he gives her needs to be from _his_ heart, something _he_ picked out. It's just not as special any other way."

"I know," Otto sighed, "But he's with Reg. He's really bummed that he doesn't have a gift for her. You should have heard him talking with his mom, I don't think I've ever seen Twister so upset."

"There was that time with the seal…" Sam started, but Otto shook his head.

"Worse than that," he said.

"Oh," Sam mumbled, "It's really that important to him? What _did_ he get her? You know, before he lost it?"

"It was very beautiful," Cleo swooned, "I did not think Maurice was capable of picking out a good gift."

"But what was it?"

"It was lame-o boyfriend to girlfriend crap, completely useless," Otto groaned, "Hey, maybe we could make her a new one. He wanted to give her a necklace…I bet there's string somewhere; fishing wire…and some beads."

"I doubt it will have the same…how should I put this…value," Cleo commented.

"He got her a necklace?" Sam stated in wonderment, "What kind of necklace? Not a candy necklace, right?"

"We should get a candy necklace," Otto exclaimed, "I think I have one somewhere!"

"_No_," Cleo hissed, before turning to Sam and pleasantly saying, "It was a very expensive piece. 14 karat white gold with three diamond inlays, each one a flawless briolette cut, two weighing at 0.34 carats, one at 0.5 carats..."

"Dude, you know more about the necklace than he did," Otto interjected.

"Well, jewelry is a girl thing," Cleo shrugged.

"Sheesh, I don't know why he bought her the thing, anyways. Reg isn't really like a girl. He should have got her a new surfboard, she's been bugging dad for one," Otto muttered.

"Oh, is that so? How little you know of your sister compared to Maurice. Perhaps he spends more time with the feminine side of Reggie than you…" Cleo mused, chuckling slightly, "Reggie is a tomboy, relentlessly so, but she is still very girly at heart. She has expressed interest in many '_girly' _things when shopping with me. Dresses, skirts, make-up, clothes, purses, shoes - not sneakers, mind you - accessories, and yes, jewelry."

"Shut up! That's a lie!" Otto cried, "My sister is not a girl!"

"Otto," Sam whispered calmly, "Think about what you just said." Otto pursed his lips, trembling slightly, before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Damn," he muttered, "My sister's a girl. When did she turn into a girl? When did this happen? Why wasn't I aware? Sam, you're smart, you should have pointed this out to me!"

"I would have thought it was obvious. I mean, Twister figured it out on his own," Sam teased, and Otto moaned, slumping to the floor.

"Oh man," he cried, "Alright…now that we've established that my sister's a…_girl_…what do we do?"

"Hm…there are no shops in this cabin…but I suppose maybe we could make a symbolic replica," Cleo said decisively, "Something to stand in for the real thing. Then, when we get back to Ocean Shores, Otto can work to pay off Twister for the necklace."

"_What_? That's the stupidest…"

"You did say it was your fault he lost it," Cleo interjected smugly.

"It's my fault I put him in the position to lose it, you misunderstood," Otto argued, "It's still his fault, I just feel partially to blame. He lost it…because…he's…stupid, like he said."

"Oh, you think my cousin is stupid now?" Cleo pressed, crossing her arms bemusedly over her chest.

"What? Yes…no…yes…I mean, dude, stop it!"

"She's got you cornered, man, this is so funny," Sam said between hearty laughter.

"Shut up, Squid! Unless you have a brilliant plan, can it," Otto snapped.

"Cranky, much?" Sam muttered, "Look, I think we need to talk to Twister. Cleo's right, if he's going to give Reg something on Christmas, it needs to be something he put together. Otherwise, it doesn't have the same affect."

"I know, I know…hmm…Cleo, you have to go in and get Twister, and distract Reggie," Otto declared authoritatively, "Tell Twist I need to talk to him about something."

"That won't work," Sam interrupted, "You really think Twister will be interested? He'll just decide if it's something important, you can come to him. You _know _how Twister's lazy mind works."

"Okay, fine, tell Twister I have something _really_ cool to show him downstairs, and mention that you have something 'girly' to talk about with Reggie."

"But what will Reggie and I talk about?" Cleo demanded skeptically.

"Come up with something, why do I have to make all the plans?" Otto cried.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere," Sam reminded them.

"I can handle improv," Cleo sighed, reentering the bedroom.

It took some time before Twister walked, begrudgingly, out the door, rubbing the back of his neck warily and glancing back in the room momentarily. He nearly ran into Otto, who stood impatiently waiting in the middle of the hallway, hands on hip, a peevish sneer.

"Took you long enough," he muttered, grabbing Twister arm and dragging him partway to the stairs. Sam lagged behind, glancing nervously to the door, before joining the other two boys.

"What is this about, Otto? Cleo said you had something cool to show me?" Twister cried, jerking his arm away, "I mean, dude, me and Reg _were _in the middle of a conversation."

"You guys talk all the time," Otto retorted, before dropping his voice to a low whisper, "You have to get my sister something for tomorrow."

"That's what you dragged me out here to talk about? The lost gift? I feel bad enough having nothing to give her without you jumping on my back about it! Jeez, Otto…"

"Oh, shut up, Twister," Otto groaned, "I'm not here to yell at you, I'm here to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Twister, you need a gift, right," Sam spoke up, "If we all put our heads together, we might be able to come up with something that you can give her, that's in this cabin."

"You think Reggie would like moth balls?" Twister asked thoughtfully.

"O-kay…" Sam drawled, "Maybe if Otto and I put our heads together, and you just gave commentary."

"I can do that," Twister agreed.

"I still say we give her fish wire with beads," Otto mumbled, as Sam began pacing back and forth.

"No, I don't think we have any beads. How about you make some cookies for her, I saw flour, sugar, I think there's some eggs in the…"

"I can't cook," Twister put in.

"Darn," Sam cursed.

"This is for Reg, not you," Otto scolded, "Maybe you should make her something."

"There were pine cones by the fireplace, you could decorate one of those and she can put it on her table at home," Sam suggested, "I did that once for my mother."

"What? When you were four?" Otto demanded.

"No, two years ago," Sam muttered sheepishly.

"I'm not allowed to use pine cones for arts and crafts projects, anyways," Twister put in, and the other two boys raised eyebrows at him, "It's a long story, and all I can really say is it involved super glue and a particularly temperamental aunt's wig…"

"_O_kay," Sam clapped his hands together, "Pine cone ornament out."

"Dude, I thought you weren't allowed to use super glue," Otto commented.

"You're not allowed to use super glue? Why does that not surprise me?" Sam grumbled.

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to use crazy glue, either, or hot glue, hot glue guns, wood glue, and rubber cement,oh, and twine, but that's a completely different and very long story," Twister listed.

"Yeah, I'm still not allowed to use twine either," Otto threw in.

"I don't want to know," Sam moaned, "Oh, I've got an idea!" He turned down the hall as Otto and Twister watched curiously. He reentered the room, and came back with a pencil and a sheet of paper. Quickly, he scribbled something down, then held it up for the two on looking boys to see.

"I-O-U?" Otto read aloud.

"Dude, Sam, you forgot the A and the E," Twister said, grinning at the paper, "And I thought you were supposed to be smart." Otto grabbed the paper away, smacking both Sam and then Twister upside the head.

"Twister is not giving my sister an 'I owe you'!" he snarled, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Yeah, if I'm going to write something on paper, why don't I just make her a card?" Twister threw in. Both Sam and Otto paused, turning to look at him.

"That's actually a good idea," Sam said.

"What is?" Twister questioned, looking between the two of them in confusion.

"Make Reggie a card," Otto told him.

-0-0-

Sandy eyed Twister curiously as he came walking down the steps, opening the storage closet and rummaging through it, before exiting with an arm full of paper, pencils, paints, and various other materials. Things that were put in the cabin to preoccupy small children by the landlords.

"¿Mi hijo, qué usted está haciendo?" she asked, watching him intently.

"Nada, mom," he replied, closing the door, smiling crookedly at her and leaving back up the stairs. Raul, who was sitting on the couch next to Sandy reading the paper for the fifth time in their stay at the cabin, looked up.

"¿Cuál era ése alrededor?" he questioned his wife.

"No sé. Él no llevaba las chaquetas y los pantalones del esquí, aunque, así que no me preocupo (I don't know. He wasn't carrying jackets and ski pants, though, so I'm not worried.)," Sandy answered.

-0-0-

Sam, Otto, and Twister sat in a semi-circle on the floor, their materials laid out. Sam was hunched over his paper, tongue pressed to his upper lip, thoughtfully drawing with a granite pencil, and exchanging it every now and then for one of the crayons. Otto was leaned back, furiously splattering paint on his own paper, and Twister was laying on his belly, several granite pencils laid out before him, each bearing different labels, "HB", "B", "2H", and he was holding a pencil labeled "2B". Sam stretched, smiling satisfactorily at his work, and tapping Otto's shoulder slightly, he lifted his paper for the Rocket boy to see. It was a drawing of a square cottage with triangle evergreens dotted in little rows, jutting humps for mountains in the background, and a red ball with legs and a head on the roof.

"I'm going to give it to my mom," Sam explained.

"That's pretty good, Sam," Otto praised.

"I don't know. Don't you think the Santa could be a little rounder," Sam questioned.

"No…no, he looks jolly big enough for me," Otto replied, then showing his own picture. Most of the paint was smeared, but a family of stick-like figures could be identified in the mess, standing around a large green pyramid resembling a decorated Christmas tree with presents beneath.

"It's for Cleo," Otto mumbled shyly, "I felt bad that she wouldn't be with her family…you know, so I thought I'd paint her a picture of hers so it would be like she is…it's stupid…"

"It's really nice, Otto," Sam told him, "I like all the colors you used on the tree."

"Thanks."

The boys looked to Twister expectantly, who was chewing the end of his pencil.

"Let's see what you got, Twist," Otto spoke up, drawing the distracted redhead from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't know what to draw," Twister admitted sheepishly, "So I was just doodling until something struck me, it's not that good…" he lifted the paper for them to see. It was an incomplete portrait sketch of Reggie smiling softly, a necklace, obviously the one Twister had bought and lost, adorned her neck. He'd been filling in the shadows, darkening the outlines, and giving a more delicate attention to the detail. For a picture drawn from memory, it was more than accurate.

Sam and Otto smiled meekly, bashfully turning their own pictures over.

"That's…" Otto started.

"Amazing," Sam finished, "You should give her that, when it's finished, of course."

"Yeah. She'd love it," Otto put in.

"I did work really hard on it," Twister pondered, then grinning, "Yeah. I'll give this to her. You really think she'll like it?"

"Dude, she'll be stoked," Otto assured him.

-0-0-

When the picture was done, Twister coated it with some of Cleo's hairspray, then carefully folded it and placed it in a small box left over from when the ornaments were put on the tree. He placed it on top of the fireplace, snagged one of the sugar cookies left out for Santa Claus, sniggering at how childish the parents had been about leaving the milk and cookies, as he ascended the steps to the bedroom to sleep.

The following morning, Otto was the first one to wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing at the digital clock by the bed. It read 5:40 and he groaned, throwing the blankets off his body and shivering as his bare feet touched the ice cold of the cabin floor. Carefully stepping over the sleeping forms of Lars and Twister, quietly opening the door, and stumbling down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, past the table, the back door, the window, the sink, to the refrigerator. He opened the door, searching for a milk carton. Paused. Backtracked past the sink to stop at the window and gape.

When Otto gave a yell, Ray and then Tito were the first ones to run into the kitchen. But the stampeding at the steps foretold that the others were soon to follow. They threw the kitchen door open, crowding in the small area.

"What are you yelling about, son, is everything all right?" Ray demanded, wearing a worrisome expression.

"The storm," Otto stammered, pointing out the window, "It's…"

"Oh, mi dios," Sandy gasped.

"It's amazing," Mrs. Dullard commented, "Simply wonderful…how is it possible?"

"Es un milagro," Raul spoke up, placing his arms around Lars and Sandy's shoulders, and smiling to Cleo and Twister.

"It's impossible," Sam stuttered, "The storm can't of passed already. I checked the satellite photos of the atmosphere, the barometer… it should have lasted at least two more nights…"

"Sammy, don't ever look for a career in meteorology," Reggie teased, patting him heartily on the shoulder.

"He's talking about the weather, Reg, not meteors," Twister told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Otto snapped, pushing his way by and latching on to the arms of Twister and Reggie, who grabbed on to Sam, and dragging them all to the front door. He grabbed his boots, that sat drying beside the entryway, pulling them on and jerked his jacket from the coat hanger, he thrust open the door and ran out into the fresh snow.

"Otto," Ray called warningly, but stopped, "We're not snowed in," he smiled as the other kids pulled on their own winter clothes and rushed out, "It's amazing. We just keep getting luckier."

"Snowball fight," Sam cried, throwing a packed ball of the white stuff through the air and watching with disappointment as it whizzed past Twister and faltered harmless to explode on the ground. He was shaken back when he was hit with the slush by a well aimed throw from Reggie. She grinned at him. The others joined in, quickly pummeling one another with snowballs, until they were all drenched and fallen on the ground panting from the running.

"You kids going to come in and open presents, or what?" Ray asked.

"Can we open them out here?" Twister asked, looking very much like a child leaning back in the snow soaking wet.

"Yeah, dad, I'm sick of the indoors," Otto joined in, "I need to get as much fresh air as I possibly can!"

"Come on, kids," Mrs. Dullard called, "You all need to eat some breakfast, and change into proper winter wear before you all catch pneumonia…or the flu…or dysentery…or…!"

"We're coming, we're coming," the kids chorused, pulling themselves from the snow and trudging to the door, looking back longingly as though expecting snow to start falling the moment they entered the cabin. The tree was overflowing with brightly wrapped presents, spilling from beneath the tree, and the plate full of cookies was nothing but crumbs and there was little left but milk residue in the glass.

The adults had already gathered around, sitting on the couch, and waiting as the kids pulled off their jackets and boots. They plopped around together on the floor, Tito taking position as official present-giver. He lifted out one for each person, handing them around. There was unwrapping and admiring. Others began finding their gifts for family members and friends, eagerly exchanging. Sam's presents were all mechanical and useful, Reggie's were all thoughtful, Twister's were all very confusing, and Otto's were all sports related or simply conceited. He'd even given Twister a framed picture of himself pulling off a move on his roller blades.

"Gee…thanks Otto," Twister mumbled, squinting at it. Reggie came over to where Twister sat, his loot piled up beside him. She knelt on the floor and held out her gift.

"I know you feel bad, that you lost my gift," she said, "But I still want you to have yours." Otto elbowed Twister hard in the shoulder, clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh, I did have something to give you," Twister whispered sheepishly, standing up and retrieving the small plain unwrapped box on top of the fireplace. He handed it over, "It's not really that great…I just didn't want you to have nothing from me."

"Thanks, Twister," Reggie smiled. She held the box gently to herself, watching anxiously as he opened his gift. He grinned.

"Wow, Reg, this is a great camera," he exclaimed, "Digital, comes with a 8M memory stick…USB and Firewire ports…" She let out a sigh of relief, smiling.

"So it's a good one?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a really good one," he assured her, brushing his lips against hers, then frowning slightly, "My present's not as good."

"Twister," Reggie mumbled, "I think I'll be the judge of that." She smiled, lifting the lid off of the box. She had to pull the paper out, to unfold it and see the picture. She startled when an object slid from the middle, reacting in time to catch it in the palm of her hand. She'd given a slight cry of surprise and the other occupants of the room turned to her. Twister narrowed his eyes, confused as Reggie opened her hand. It shone brightly in what little light was let into the room, sparkling with every slight movement. It seemed everyone drew in their breath at once, openly staring at the beautiful creation.

"What the…?" Otto began

"That's the necklace…how did it…?" Twister gasped, gaping.

"Twister…what is this?" Reggie asked, looking up questioningly to him.

"That's the necklace I bought you," he answered, "But I lost it on the slopes…"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for how that got there," Sam spoke up, "I mean, isn't there? Are you sure you had the box on you at all, Twister?"

"I checked it in my pocket on the way up to the Black Diamond run," Twister insisted.

"The _what_ run?" Ray cried incredulously, "Isn't that an _expert _run, a run I forbade you kids, _Otto_, to go on?"

"Twister, what is wrong with you?" Otto demanded.

"Sorry," Twister mumbled.

"You really bought this for me?" Reggie said, stunned, "I wanted it…how did you know…"

"I guess even Twister can't be wrong all the time," Sam commented, and Twister grinned, as Reggie wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Twist," she murmured, "Nobody's ever gotten anything like this for me before."

"No problemo," Twister told her, "So, I guess you won't be needing to see that picture, huh? I'll just take it…"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," Reggie exclaimed, pulling back and unfolding the paper. She stared at the picture, running her fingers along the different lines, "Wow, did you draw this?"

"It's not that good, I know…" Twister shrugged, "I was just messing around…"

"What are you talking about, mi hijo?" Sandy said, coming over and taking the portrait from Reggie, "This is beautiful." Twister blushed.

"That's really impressive, little cuz," Tito commented.

"Twister drew that?" Ray questioned, "That's amazing."

"Thanks," Twister said, walking towards the kitchen holding Reggie's hand, "Are we gonna eat breakfast, yet?"

"I'm going to go call my parents," Cleo announced, "The phone lines must be back up by now."

"Um…Cleo…" Otto said, stepping up sheepishly, "I…kind of…made this for you…because…well, I felt bad for busting on my deal when yours was way harsher." He held out his painting for her, and she smiled somewhat, taking it and opening it up, "I know it's not as…uh…well, I'm not very talented in this area like Twister."

"This is very sweet, Otto," Cleo told him, pecking him lightly on the cheek before turning into the kitchen where the phone was. Otto turned a deep shade of red and Lars slipped an arm over his shoulders, pinching his cheek mockingly.

"Ah…looks like the little munchkin has a crush," he teased.

"Get _off _me, Lars," Otto snapped, pushing the older boy away and stalking to the kitchen grumpily.

Twister connected the pendant around Reggie's neck, brushing lips, and entering the kitchen as well. Sam followed, smiling broadly.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," he said.

"Feliz navidad," Twister put in.

"Are we going to have a Christmas turkey?" Sam asked, "And mashed potatoes? And cranberry sauce? What about ham? Honey glazed? Can it be honey glazed?"

"And fish tacos!" Twister added excitedly, receiving odd looks, "What?" Reggie shook her head at him, pulling him down into a kiss and Otto rolled his eyes. Ray placed his hands on both their shoulders, and they broke apart.

"Let's give me a merry Christmas, and have you two…I don't…_not _do that until, maybe…after lunchtime?" he asked. The others broke into laughter as Reggie scowled and Twister grinned sheepishly.

"The first noel, the angels did say, was too certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay," Mrs. Dullard sang, beginning to cook some eggs and placing a pot on the stove to heat up some hot chocolate, Tito joined her in the kitchen, and along with Ray in song, "In the fields where they lay, keeping their sheep…"

"On a cold winter's night that was so deep," Sandy and Raul began as well, arms wrapped around one another. The kids sat around the table. They could hear Cleo on the phone with her parents.

"Hola, mama y papá. ¿Cómo es cada uno?" she was saying, "Ah, bien. Feliz navidad a usted también.…"

Reggie lay her head against Twister's shoulder, watching as he, Otto, and Sam talked excitedly about what they planned on doing that day and how they hoped to utilize their presents on the mountain. Lars stood beside his parents watching, thanking Mrs. Dullard politely when she handed him a mug of hot cocoa, topped off with marshmallows.

"Noel, noel, noel, noel…born is the king of Israel."

* * *

END A/N: I haven't told you guys about the dog we got. He's an Alaskan malamute (you know, the dogs that pull the sleds? despite popular belief, those aren't huskies, they're malamutes, huskies are too small)/Timberland wolf mix. He's such a sweetheart, too, his name's Dargo (which is what happens when my family is watching non-stop Farscape episodes around the time they get a new pet). He just needs to learn to _not _shit in the house. Anyways, I hope you liked the ending of this story. I decided to end it with my personal favorite Christmas carol, though originally the song was going to be "Feliz Navidad". Oh well.

The finding of the necklace in the end was going to be different too. Otto was going to find the package in the snow outside...but obviously, that changed (around the time I decided Twister would put something else together for Reg). And about that second gift, I noticed in the series that, while Twister is extremely talented artistically, he doesn't get that he is. That's why he's kind of all like, "Yeah...I was just doodling, it doesn't look that good..." And where did they get all the art supplies? Some probably belonged to Twister, he might of brought them along, just in case he had nothing else to do.

Anyways, I have to register for my classes next semester. I'm planning on taking two art classes (as if one wasn't enough last semester, I aced it though)...but I just have to register. I work (and close -groan-) tonight, so I'll probably look over the class catalogue when I get all my stuff done. Breaking down that make-table is pain in the ass, but at least I'm not a driver...though, they do make tips...argh! I have to go get ready for work, shit!

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors ('cause I didn't proofread, but I'll probably read over it tomorrow before work anyways), and GO **_REVIEW_**!

Thanks for reading, and have a happy new year (the year's over already?!?)! Someone should write a New Year's one-shot...hm...


End file.
